Rogue Squadron: Foundation
by NedeserThul
Summary: After the battle of Yavin, the Rebel Alliance is looking to put together a team of the most talented pilots to form an elite fighter unit dubbed Rogue Squadron. In the mean time, the Empire is still looking to destroy the Alliance by any means necessary and Moff Kohl Seerdon has been tasked with finding out who destroyed the Death Star and destroying the fledgling fighter group.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 **Yavin IV - The Massassi Temple - Captain Luke Skywalker's Quarters.**

The alarm on his chrono had been sounding for at least five minutes now but Luke Skywalker really, REALLY just wanted to stay in bed. "I knew that drinking last night was a really BAD idea;" he muttered to himself. It had been weeks since the celebration of the Battle of Yavin but Luke had come to learn that fighter jocks, especially Rebel fighter jocks it would seem, would celebrate until the day before the next mission - between patrols and sessions in the simulators. So, wanting to fit in and wanting to keep moral up, the newly promoted Captain Luke Skywalker had drank with the other members of the Yavin IV base's starfighter detachment.

Suddenly, there was a groan next to him and Luke froze. The groan was soft and feminine and Luke had to resist groaning himself. What would his Aunt Beru say if she knew that he had gotten so plastered that he had slept with a complete stranger and couldn't even remember it? Taking a few deep breaths and rolling as smoothly as possible out of his bed, Luke staggered over to the refresher and splashed cold water on his face before pouring a couple cups of water. Opening the cabinet above the sink, he pulled out a bottle of vitamins and a bottle of pain killers. Sighing and bracing himself, he turned back towards the bed. The woman had the sheet wrapped around her and was gazing at him speculatively. Her white hair and pale skin left Luke no doubts as to who she was - Winter Retrac. Winter was an Intelligence Operative and also the personal friend and aide to Princess Leia Organa. Luke frowned and concentrated, trying to remember through the haze of his hangover how all this had happened. His mind slowly began to clear and the memories began coming back. Smiling pensively, Luke walked back over and offered the young woman a cup and some of this meds. "You probably didn't drink as much as I did but if you need it, Wedge, that is Lieutenant Antilles, says that these will take the edge off. Of course, he also recommends juma fruit juice with any kind of hot sauce all downed with the blackest, bitterest caff so..."

Winter offered a small smile and took the glass and two pills from each of the bottles. "Thank you, Captain Skywalker. At this point, I'm willing to try anything. Oh, and Lieutenant Antilles is correct about the juice-caff-hot sauce hangover remedy by the way. It works wonders."

Luke chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before taking some pills himself and drinking the water. It was a couple minutes before the meds started to kick in and Luke began gathering the various items of clothing from the night before. The long blue dress that Winter had warn he carefully laid out before taking his own garments and tossing them into a laundry bin. Winter was still simply sitting on the bed, her empty cup of water in one hand while the other held the sheet around her, considering the young man thoughtfully. "It's zero-five-fifteen, Captain. That briefing for your first mission is supposed to start at Zero-Six-Fifteen."

Luke chuckled at the door to the refresher, an orange flight suit in his arms. "Lieutenant Antilles and I are meeting early to select which pilot is coming with us. Wait..."

Luke cocked an eyebrow, "How did you know when our miniature selection was going to take place?"

Winter offered another small smile and said, "With what you were drinking last night, I wanted be be sure what time to wake you for it so I asked Lieutenant Antilles on the way out the door last night."

Luke laughed as she stood. Winter was right around Luke's height and just as regal as any princess. Luke turned to enter the refresher and she chuckled dryly which caused Luke to look back at her in mild surprise. Winter was normally an emotionally stayed woman, rarely showing her feelings in any way. She had dropped the sheet and stretched slightly. "No need to be shy now, Captain."

Luke's mouth was already dry but if it hadn't been, it would be now. Trying not to stammer like an idiot, he said, "Well I still figured you would appreciate the privacy even so."

Winter smiled and said, "I do appreciate it even though it isn't necessary, Captain."

Luke blushed, trying to keep his focus on her face even though the woman was still completely naked. "You know, you don't have to call me 'Captain Skywalker'. You can just call me 'Luke' instead. I would prefer that when off duty, actually."

Winter nodded and said, "I'll try to remember that Cap - Luke."

Luke chuckled at that. "You have a perfect memory. I doubt you even CAN forget."

He went into the refresher and turned on the shower and sighed. His head was doing much better but he still simply COULD NOT BELIEVE that he had done this - randomly taking a woman back to his room and sleeping with her - MORE than sleeping. The evidence was all over them both. He wasn't looking forward to what Wedge Antilles, his new XO and Commander Narra, the commanding officer of Renegade Flight, would say to him - not to mention the other fighter pilots. Suddenly the refresher opened and, through the steamed up glass, Luke saw that Winter was attending to some of her own hygiene. Luke scrubbed down and rinsed off quickly before shutting the water off and saying, "You mind handing me that towel over there, Agent Retrac?"

The white haired woman grabbed the towel, opened the shower door and handed it to him, saying as she did, "If I am going to call you 'Luke' then you must call me 'Winter'. It's only proper."

Luke took the towel and wrapped it around his waist. "It's a deal, Winter."

They continued to talk as they dressed and got ready for their various tasks. When the time was Zero-Five-Forty-Five, they stepped out of his quarters. They had only just gone down the corridor and almost ran smack into Princess Leia Organa. The former princess of Alderaan looked at them carefully and said, "Good morning. I heard that it was quite a party last night."

Luke and Winter looked at each other. Winter was acting perfectly normal, as if it was just another day and she had happened to run into Luke. Luke, by contrast, was fighting the urge to shuffle his feet, contenting himself instead with shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Winter smiled at the princess and said, "Oh it was. You should have joined us, your Highness. I think you would have enjoyed yourself."

Princess Leia smiled uncertainly. "I don't know. There were a lot of rumors flying around from last night and, frankly, I'm glad I'm not embroiled in all that. Anyhow, Winter, we need to get to the Operations Center. Luke, I think that the briefing room just off the hanger has a rather anxious group of fighter pilots waiting to hear who is going with you and Lieutenant Antilles on your first official mission as Rogue Flight."

Luke and Winter shared one more private look before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Wedge Antilles watched as his new flight group leader walked in. Wedge grinned and walked over to him. "Morning Boss. Quite a party last night, huh?"

Luke grinned and said, "I'm surprised you remember any of it, Wedge. You were blasted by the time I left."

"Yup, I was. I was still cognoscente enough to see you leave with someone. Now I was pretty far gone but I could have sworn I saw you leave with Agent Winter Retrac."

Wedge waggled his eyebrows and nudged his CO. "Is that what I saw?"

Luke blushed bright red and cleared his throat. Turning to face the pilots, Luke said, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Captain Luke Skywalker and this is Lieutenant Wedge Antilles. You are here to swell the ranks of a new elite starfighter unit for the Rebel Alliance. Right now we are just Rogue and Renegade Flights but eventually we will be forming into our own squadron. Lieutenant Antilles and I have been reading over your files and there is quite a lot to consider. For this first mission, Lieutenant Dak Ralter, you'll be accompanying us to Tatooine. The rest of you, keep practicing and patrolling. Hit the simulators and get some training in. Slacking off now won't get you a slot."

A very young man whooped and hopped down to Luke and Wedge. Under his arm was a shiny white flight helmet and he saluted enthusiastically. "Lieutenant Dak Ralter, reporting as ordered, Captain Skywalker. Thank you for this opportunity."

Luke and Wedge shook his hand and Luke said, "Heard good things about you, Dak. Come with us. We have an Intelligence briefing to attend regarding this mission. Don't get too excited. It's not going to be anything huge and glorious - just a simple investigation and recon flight."

Dak Ralter looked a little disheartened but put a good face on. "Well they wouldn't be sending the two heroes of the Death Star battle if it wasn't important."

* * *

Leia Organa watched her friend contemplatively. Winter wasn't acting any different than normal but she was a spy. She could act with the best holo-film stars in the galaxy. "So I heard some interesting rumors this morning, Winter - about the party last night."

Winter turned to Leia, her expression as stoic as ever. "Oh? And what rumors did you hear, your Highness?"

Leia shrugged and said, "Rumors that suggested that you drank a little too much and snuck off with one of those fighter jocks - specifically everyone's favorite fighter jock and newly promoted Captain Luke Skywalker."

Just as Winter was about to answer, everyone's favorite fighter jock stepped in with his XO Wedge Antilles and one of the newer Alliance recruits. The recruit was a young man, even younger than Luke. He boldly shot the two ladies a smile and said, "Morning, ladies."

Leia smiled back and said, "Good morning, Lieutenant. Congratulations on making it to fighter selection. This is Agent Winter Retrac. She will be giving you the briefing on the mission to Tatooine."

Winter clasped her hands behind her back and said, "Gentlemen, this will be a recon and investigation mission with several objectives. First, you will be investigating reports of aggressive Imperial activity in and around the moisture farm homesteads. Second, you will be looking for some former friends of ours - smugglers who were attacked by an Imperial strike force lead by Darth Vader himself. That attack began the Imperial occupation of the planet. Look around and see if there are any signs that any of them made it out alive. You may be required to engage Imperial forces. If that is the case, don't try to be heroes. You may have been successful before but it could still get you killed."

She turned her eyes on Luke. "That means you too, Captain Skywalker."

Luke blushed but nodded. "Of course, Agent Retrac."

She nodded. "Good. You leave in an hour. Your fighters and droids are prepped and ready to go. Dismissed."

They all snapped to attention and turned, walking out of the briefing room. Dak snickered, "Agent Retrac seems to have it out for you, Captain Skywalker. Is there a story there?"

Luke shot the younger man a look. "It's your first day on the job, Lieutenant. Do you really want to get on my bad side already?"

Wedge chuckled as Dak gulped and changed the subject. "So do we have time for breakfast?"

The two veteran pilots laughed as they entered the mess hall.

* * *

Leia looked at Winter and cocked a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Why are you giving Luke a hard time in front of one of his new pilots?"

Winter shrugged as she tapped on a datapad. "It's just good to keep flight leaders from getting heads too big for their flight helmets, that's all."

Leia laughed. "Luke - get a big head? I doubt that will happen. It's not like he's Han Solo or anything."

Winter shrugged again and Leia gave a giggle. "If I didn't know you any better, Winter, I would say that you were flirting with him."

Winter gave Leia a look that was just barely reproachful. "Your Highness, I do not flirt. You know that."

Leia giggled again and said, "Of course not. You have a reputation to uphold."

"Exactly. Come along now, your Highness. General Dodonna wants a briefing of the situation in the Yavin system."

 **So I've always loved the Rogue Squadron games. They were some of my favorites growing up and I always wondered what the characters did on their off time and how each battle played a roll in galactic conflicts. So, here is the deal: this story or series of stories will mention the majority of the missions from Rogue Squadron 3D (PC and N64), Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader, and Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike. Of course, there will be a little more life to the stories than just retelling the missions. I hope you enjoy. Please read, review and request.**

 **Updated 10.31.2016**


	2. Chapter 1: Ambush over Mos Eisly

A wave of nostalgia flowed over Luke as he flew over the desert planet of Tatooine. Many a time, he had done this in the cockpit of an Incom Corp T-16 Skyhopper. Now, he flew a real starship, or starfighter to be more accurate, over the planet he had once called home - an Incom T-65 X-Wing Starfighter. It didn't seem that there was any real sign of Imperial activity. In a large expanse of desert that neighbored the Jundland Wastes, Luke, Wedge and Dak flew in a tight formation, using visual and electronic scanners. "Well, I don't see anything;" said Wedge rather gloomily. This was shaping up to be a poor test run for a new pilot. Luke chuckled at his friend's moody transmission and said, "Well let's just finish the sweep before we head towards the Rock Pinnacles in the Dune Sea. If nothing else, we can at least say that we were thorough."

The new pilot, Dak Ralter, grumbled, "How exactly am I supposed to show that I'm good enough if I can't show off my piloting and dog-fighting skills?"

Wedge chuckled this time. "Don't worry, Rookie. You'll get all the chances you want and then some in the months to come. In the mean time..."

Suddenly, Wedge stopped. "I'm picking up something strange on my scopes."

Luke saw it too. Over one of the moisture farms were clusters of small objects. As they approached, they saw them for what they were - Imperial probe droids. Wedge called it, his voice more perplexed than urgent. "Imperial Probe droids, dead ahead."

Suddenly, Dak gasped into the comms. "What the - they're attacking the homesteads!"

Luke growled. His own home had been destroyed by the Empire not a month and a half ago and he would burn before he let that happen to someone else even if Imperial probe droids were a minimal threat at best. "Defend those homesteads. R2, expand your scan and send the data to Rogues Two and Three. Accelerate to attack speed, boys."

It was by no means difficult work. The probes were next to defenseless and most of them were obliterated with a single shot of an X-wing starfighter's laser cannons. However, R2-D2's scan showed that homesteads all over this area of that desert were under attack by both probe droids and even several detachments of Imperial Infantry forces. It wasn't hard - easier than the more difficult simulator training courses - but it was a great opportunity to evaluate Dark Ralter. The kid was zipping around like a pro, blasting away at the probe droids and the Imperial infantry on the ground with amazing accuracy. Luke found that he liked the kid already. "Slow down, Rogue Three and don't get cocky. I know they're only probes and a couple dozen Sandtroopers but if you aren't careful, something could still go wrong."

Almost jovial, the young pilot commed back, "Understood, Rogue Leader but I have to ask what could possible go wrong?"

As if to answer the kid's question, he blasted at a probe droid. Out of shere luck, it moved to the side and was completely missed. However, it did cause the probe to activate its self destruct sequence. Just as Dak flew beneath it, looking amazed that it was still there, the droid blew and managed to take out his astromech droid and his stabilizer. "Oh shavit! I'm going down. I'll guide it to a crash landing but I'm gonna need a pick-up, Rogue Leader."

As soon as they realized that Dak was okay, Luke and Wedged had to pull up higher into the sky as they burst into barely controlled laughter. Still chuckling, Luke replied to Dak, "Acknowledged, Rogue Three. Don't worry, we won't hold that against you in our final eval score. We'll just tell the rest of the guys about it and call it even."

Suddenly, R2 began beeping and whistling frantically. "Wait, slow down, R2. What's going on?"

Wedge answered before the droid had the chance. "Luke, TIE Bombers are attacking Mos Eisly, at least a full Squadron of them!"

Luke cursed and whipped his fighter in that direction. It was less than ten minutes before they saw it - a dozen TIE Bombers and four TIE Fighters were attacking the city - apparently at random and for absolutely no reason what so ever. Luke felt himself getting angry. It was just like the Empire to initiate an attack on an undefended city filled with - well - Mos Eisly really couldn't be labeled as 'innocent' but these people weren't doing anything wrong. "Engage, Rogue Two. Start with the fighter escort and then blow those bombers to chaos!"

Wedge Antilles was just as angry at what he saw. "Acknowledged, Rogue Leader. Engaging the enemy."

The two X-wings tore into the enemy fighters, blowing the four TIE Fighters before they could even respond. After that, the bombers were little more than slowly moving and lightly defended targets. They tried to put up a fight though. While one of the X-wings were chasing one bomber, two of the others would attempt to break off and circle but it never really worked. The X-wings could literally fly circles around the TIE Bombers and it was a very short time before they were destroyed. "Wedge, send a transmission to command. Tell them that Mos Eisly could use some relief aid and that Dak Ralter needs picked up. In the mean time, let's go check out the Rock Pinnacles. It shouldn't take more than an hour or so."

Wedge acknowledged and Luke commed Dak. "Hey, Rookie. You doing okay down there?"

Dak sounded very much put out. "Fine except that I'm sitting in the middle of moisture farmer alley and... wait... hold on Rogue Leader. It looks like a few of them are coming to check on me. I'll comm you back in a second."

Luke nodded. He was pretty confident that would be the case. Moisture farmers helped how they could, knowing how hard it was to survive in the desert. He and his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had helped freighter pilots who had crashed a couples times during his years of being raised there. The comms unit chimed. "Go ahead, Rogue Three."

"Don't you worry about a thing, Rogue Leader. These wonderful people are taking me to their farm just over the ridge. They said they'd feed me a good meal and take a look at my sore back and put me up till a pick up arrives."

Luke smiled and said, "Sore back huh?"

"That's right, Rogue Leader - my _sore back_. The farmers charming daughter said that she had a salve that would help the muscle and bones decompress and heal better."

Luke had to fight to keep control of his mirth. "Glad to hear it, Rogue Three. You make sure you're respectful to these nice people. We'll be back to check on you in a couple hours. Rogue Leader out."

Luke changed over to his and Wedge's private channel. "Hey Wedge, get this..."

* * *

An hour later found them swooping around the Rock Pinnacles of the Dune Sea. The place was gloomy. There were areas in the sand where chunks of glass crystal from blasts from heavy weapons were clearly visible. A half a dozen wrecked starfighter sized ships and two or three freighter wrecks were there too. Mingled with them were some wrecked Imperial AT-ST scout walkers, TIE Fighters and TIE Bombers. Luke sighed and commed Wedge, "Hey Rogue Two, I'm going to land in the clear spot I just marked on the scopes. It looks bad but it's worth a closer look just to be sure."

"Acknowledged, Rogue Leader. I'll keep an eye from up here;" replied Wedge.

Luke swooped down and landed gracefully. From the cargo compartment, he pulled a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol and a A295 Blaster Rifle. For a second, he thought of leaving his lightsaber behind but something told him to clip it to his belt. Popping the canopy, he pulled off his flight helmet, took off his life support harness and unzipped his orange flight suit, knotting the sleeves around his waist. R2 tweetled and beeped as Luke dropped off his X-wing and began to look around. The battle had looked haunting and brutal from above but down below, it was the stuff of nightmares. Luke had killed before. He killed Stormtroopers on the Death Star and killed enemy pilots during the Battle of Yavin and on this current mission but to see the skeletal remains dozens if not hundreds turned his stomach. Old blasters were rusting in the sand. Speeders of different kinds were among the wrecks of AT-ST walkers, fighters and freighters. As he made his way deeper into the cluster of pinnacles, it only got worse. Bodies were literally piled everywhere. The majority of them weren't uniformed or even human. A few were clearly Imperial casualties but the majority were undoubtedly the smugglers and other fringers who had been helping the Alliance. Suddenly, Luke found himself looking at the entrance to a bunker. The world around him faded and he suddenly heard a very dark, mechanical voice. "Tell your men to stay here and make sure no one escapes. I will go in alone and finish off these scum."

Luke whipped around and started, raising his blaster and then freezing. It was as if he had been transported back in time. Around him, Sandtroopers were marching, there were a few walkers too and there, at the entrance to the bunker was a tall figure in dark armor with a crimson bladed lightsaber in his hand. Luke rubbed his eyes and pinched himself. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered. Suddenly, a very familiar voice came from beside him. "The force is giving you a vision, Luke. I was here when it happened. I came to try and help but it was already far too late."

Turning, Luke found himself looking at Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke wasn't as surprised as he should have been. He had heard the old man's voice during the attack on the Death Star but to see him did startle Luke. "What is this?" asked Luke in a whisper. Obi-Wan replied, "You need to learn about the man who killed your father. Come let us follow him."

* * *

Wedge was getting a little anxious about his squad leader. Luke had been down there for over an three and a half hours and it was getting dark. "Come on, Luke. Damn it! If you don't get your ass up here, I will go down there, kick your ass and drag you out for making me worry like this."

As if answering his frustrated plea, the comms unit pinged. "Go for Rogue Two;" said Wedge quickly. "It's Rogue Leader, Rogue Two. I'm sorry about that. Lost track of time. Bad news is that our smuggler friends are gone - all of them."

Wedge sighed. "Well command won't like that. Anyhow, let's go and wait on a pick up for Dak. Speaking of Dak, what do you think? Would he make a good Rogue?"

Luke laughed, his voice laced with fatigue. "Oh he's a Rogue alright and he'll make a good one I think."

Wedge chuckled. "Yup. Me too."

 **Well here is another one. I know it was a little short but you can only squeeze so much in before you look like you're getting desperate. I hope you enjoyed. Just so you all know, I'm trying to do this in complete chronological order, which isn't easy, spread over three games with missions that take place in and between three movies so if you think I did it wrong: my bad! A lot of this is educated guess work and a little help from Wookieepedia. Anyhow, read, review and request and I'll see what I can do. Love you guys.**

 **Updated 10.31.2016**


	3. Chapter 2: Defection on Dantooine

Luke sat bolt upright, wide eyed and gasping as his body was covered in a cold, clammy sweat. He lay back down with a groan. The things he had seen in his force vision on Tatooine were still haunting his dreams - men and women cut down by Darth Vader like they were nothing, beings literally crushed by the Sith Lord's dark power and through it all, Luke couldn't stop thinking that this monster had killed his father. Knowing that he wasn't getting anymore sleep, Luke grabbed some work out clothes, the remote that Ben Kenobi had used to begin training him on the _Millennium Falcon_ and his lightsaber.

No one in their right mind was up at zero-four-fifteen in the morning so Luke wasn't surprised to find that he was totally alone. He activated the remote and ignited his lightsaber, clearing his mind and stretching out with his feelings. Immediately, he sensed it, the first of many shock bolts fired by the little sphere. It was random, completely un-patterned in its assault on him. Even so, he deflected more blaster bolts than he let past. Suddenly, the bolts stopped and Luke realized that the hour automated timer on the device must have shut it off. Looking around, he saw that he was still very much alone. With a sigh, he took the remote and his lightsaber and headed back to his quarters. There was no use in going back to sleep. He would need to be at another mission briefing in an hour anyway.

* * *

Winter and General Carlist Rieeken watched as Captain Luke Skywalker and Lieutenant Wedge Antilles and the four current members of Rogue Flight stepped in. "Reporting as ordered, General;" said Skywalker, snapping to attention and saluting. "At ease, Rogues;" said the general with a tiny smile of fondness. "Agent Retrac here has the mission details, but first I want to say that, Captain Skywalker, Lieutenant Antilles - you have both been doing a fantastic job. You have already selected four new pilots for your flight group and they are all exceptional. For your tireless work putting this new squadron together and, of course, on the missions you've accomplished, I am very pleased to promote you, Luke Skywalker, to the rank of Commander and you, Wedge Antilles, to the rank of Captain. Congratulations, gentlemen."

Luke and Wedge saluted smartly, barely containing their grins of excitement. The old General chuckled and said, "Right, I'll leave you Rogues in Agent Retrac's capable hands."

The general left and the three men turned their attention to Winter. The white haired woman began, "This will be a rather high risk extraction, gentleman. Three X-wings and Three BTL-S3 Y-wings, one of which will be used to transport an Imperial defector - one Tycho Celchu. He's an Imperial Officer and talented fighter pilot and, according to his records, would be a great addition to the Alliance and, in my personal opinion, to your fighter squadron, Commander Skywalker."

Luke tried not to beam with pride as she continued, "The mission will be simple; three of you will take the Y-wings while the other three take X-wings. By any and all means necessary, we must get Tycho Celchu out. We know that there may be a small Imperial presence on Dantooine so expect trouble. The parameters of the mission itself, I leave to you, Commander. Are there any questions?"

Lieutenant Sarkli Piett, a rather arrogant but talented pilot lifted a hand. "Ma'am, what kind of back up will we have?"

Winter shook her head. "There will be no backup. The siege and blockade of the Yavin System has us stretched thin in both manpower and ships. Otherwise, we would have given you a commando team and transport with a full squadron of escort fighters. As it is, the six of you are on your own. Rest assured though, we wouldn't give you this mission if we didn't think you could handle it."

Luke and Wedge looked at each other uneasily but Sarkli just shrugged. Winter clasped her hands in front of her and asked, "Any other questions, Gentlemen?"

When none were forthcoming, Winter said, "Excellent. Your ships are fueled and waiting. Commander, can you wait a moment?"

Wedge and Sarkli gave Luke quizzical looks before leaving. Luke turned back to Winter. "You're not still mad at me, are you?" asked Luke anxiously. A look of amusement entered Winter's eyes and she asked, "Why do you think I was mad at you, Commander?"

Luke sighed. Yup, she was still mad. For kriff sake, it was two weeks ago already! "Because you told me not to do anything heroic on Tatooine and, apparently, I did somewhere in the course of my mission;"

Immediately, Luke regretted the smart retort. Winter's eyes lost their amusement. Her voice was much more cool than normal. "I suppose to a fighter pilot, taking on four TIE Fighters and Twelve TIE bombers is all in a days work, isn't it? No, Luke, you didn't do anything heroic, you did something stupid. And then, to cap it off, you went to the Rock Pinnacles and decided to walk around alone, leaving your wing man to fly in circles above you."

Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "So that's why you're mad at me?"

Winter turned away. "I'm not mad at you. I just want you to be careful."

"So you're sending me on a mission to snatch a man from the jaws of an Imperial held world with five other pilots for help."

Winter turned around and said defensively, "I never said that I was sending you. This is from command, not me personally."

Luke knew what she meant. "I guess I didn't realize this was so rough on you;" he murmured. Winter stiffened. "I'm fine. You're the one taking all the risks. I just don't want you to take unnecessary ones."

Luke nodded. "I promise that I'll be careful."

Winter nodded. "Thank you."

Looking around the operations center to make sure that there wasn't anyone paying attention, Winter pulled Luke to a corner and kissed him before saying, "Get going now. Your men are waiting for you."

* * *

Wedge and Sarkli sat in the hanger, waiting for Luke. "So who's flying what here, Captain?" asked Sarkli. Wedge shrugged.

Luke jogged up at that moment and said, "Okay, here's the deal - Sarkli, Wedge and I will be taking the X-wings. We're both going to land them and the three Renegades are going to keep over-watch with the Y-wings."

Wedge was shaking his head. "I don't know, Boss. That's a little risky."

Sarkli shrugged. "This whole mission is risky but it's nothing we can't handle."

Luke nodded. "Let's mount up and get going. Tycho Celchu won't extract himself."

* * *

Dantooine was quite a beautiful planet - grasslands, farms and rolling hills with only a handful of large cities. All in all, Luke liked the look of it very much. "R2, scan all comms frequencies and tell me when you find any that aren't regular Imperial or local Law Enforcement."

The droid whistled and Luke waited, checking the scanners for anything that looked like a single individual hold up somewhere. It was a long shot but it was all they could do without actually know the defector's frequency. The astro droid whistled and beeped and Luke tried the proffered frequency. "Tycho Celchu, this is Commander Luke Skywalker. Come in, over."

Immediately, a response came back. "This is Celchu, Commander. My TIE Interceptor was shot down and there is a large concentration of Imperial forces around me. I have scout troopers and Imperial APC's after me. You must abort the mission."

Luke nodded. R2 whistled. He had locked onto the origin of the frequency - a hilltop on the other end of a small range of foothills. Scanner also showed TIE Fighters above and quite a few of them. Switching to the Rogue's frequency, he said, "Change of plans. We're all landing. I've marked a good spot on your sensors. From there, we'll hoof it."

They acknowledged and Luke led them in. When they landed, they put flack jackets and camouflage ponchos and took blaster rifles from their cargo holds. "Alright, Wedge, stay with the ships and make sure no one takes them or damages them or anything. Sarkli, you come with me."

They began to lope through the rocky grass, their weapons at the ready. Suddenly, Sarkli grabbed Luke and pulled him down. "There's a pair of scout troopers ahead and they have speed bikes. We'll have to be careful here."

"If we shoot them, we'll alert the enemy to our presence. Let's try and get a closer look;" said Luke. Sarkli scowled, "There isn't any cover. How are we supposed to do that?"

Luke dropped onto his belly and began to crawl, his blaster rifle slung over a shoulder and his pistol in his hand instead. Sarkli shook his head but followed his commander's example. Slowly they approached until they were mere meters away from the troops. Suddenly, one of the Imperial scouts answered a comlink. "Understood. We'll be there soon to back you up."

The two scouts jumped on their bikes and Luke and Sarkli no longer had any choice, they jumped up and fired. The first trooper was dead but the other managed to power up his bike. It traveled a few dozen meters before smashing straight into a pile of rocks. Luke groaned. "Damn! Well, it looks like only one of us is going. Okay, go back to Wedge and wait with him."

Sarkli protested, "Commander, we can fit two on the bike."

Luke nodded, "Yup but the second seat will need to be saved for Celchu. Go on back, Lieutenant. I'll be alright"

Sarkli was not happy about it but he followed the order while Luke hopped on the speed bike and took off. Using his comlink, he called, "Wedge, can you track my location and tell me how far I am from Tycho's location?"

After a moment, Wedge said, "About two klicks, Luke. Be on the look out though, your astro droid says that there might be some biker scouts and probe droids in your path. Head south and a little west and you'll see them. Be careful though. There is an APC and at least two more biker scouts flitting around."

Luke chuckled humorlessly. Oh, Winter was going to kill him for sure. He flew over the rocks and the grass and down into a river bed. Suddenly, his comlink chimed again. "You're right on top of them, Boss."

Luke cut the power to the bike and skidded to a stop before unslinging his blaster rifle and slipping to the top of a low hill. The sight that greeted him churned his stomach. A single Imperial Armored Personnel Carrier, two biker scouts and two squads of Stormtroopers had Tycho Celchu surrounded. Shouldering his blaster, Luke took aim at the Stormtrooper officer, a lieutenant, and fired. It was a good shot and caught the officer square on the chest. Luke got a half a dozen more shots off but only three of them hit. He heard one of the troopers yell, "Get the traitor on board."

Luke popped up again and fired a dozen more shots, cutting down more of the troopers when Tycho suddenly made a move. They hadn't cuffed him yet so he grabbed one of the scout's pistols and blasted away at the nearest troopers before running aboard the APC and taking its guns, turning them on the Imperials. Luke pelted down the low hill, firing at the confused imperials as he went. "Tycho, get on a bike and head north by east;" he yelled as he jumped on one of them himself. Slinging his rifle, Luke grabbed his pistol and kept firing. It was less than a half a minute before he and Tycho were blazing back towards the extraction point. Luke commed Wedge. "Rogue Two, we're en route. Have those ships warmed and ready cause we're bringing company."

Wedge replied quickly, "Sarkli and I will hop in the X-wings and provide air support for you two."

Luke acknowledged and then focused on his driving. He knew that there wasn't a vehicle on the ground that could compete with a 74-Z Speeder Bike in speed but a decent fighter or combat air speeder pilot would be able to. Within moments, he heard the scream of TIE fighters and cut hard to the left and right as their lasers tore the ground around him and Tycho apart. Stealing a glance over at the defector, Luke decided that he would make a good addition to Rogue Squadron. As they neared the extraction point, Luke gave a cheer as the two X-wings blasted at the fighters pursuing them. Was it just him, or did these missions just get easier and easier? Suddenly, his comlink buzzed. "Luke, we have trouble. A bombing run just decimated out fighters. We have these two X-wings and a Y-wing left in one piece. The rest, and the pilots with them, are gone."

Luke gritted his teeth. "Keep that Y-wing in one piece or we're not getting off this rock."

When they pulled up, they found most of the fighters gone and the remaining Y-wing wasn't in great shape either. R2-D2 was already in the socket waiting and whistling and beeping frantically. "Get in the back seat, Tycho. I'm right behind you."

They jumped up and Luke prayed as he powered it up. The old ship coughed to life and Luke groaned. "Shields are out and the engines aren't in very good shape either."

On his comlink, he said, "Wedge, we're gonna need some help. This thing's taken a beating and I don't trust it to survive in a fight."

Tycho looked as his controls and said, "Damn it! Even the ion cannons down."

Luke sighed, "Actually, we had the ion cannons of these three Y-wings replaced with rapid fire, anti-fighter cannons."

Tycho tried not to glare at Luke. "You know, it's information like that you should keep to yourself. Now I feel even more miserable in a half flying Y-wing with two squadrons of TIE Interceptors coming after us."

Luke groaned again. Interceptors - the newer TIEs that were really fast and only the best could pilot them. "What's the word, Wedge?"

Wedge's voice was strained. "The word is get your ass out of here and we'll be right behind you. Just make it out of the gravity well."

Luke pushed as much power as he dared to the engines, dodging laser fire from the TIEs. "Thirty seconds to the gravity well;" said Tycho behind him. Suddenly, out of the darkness came a very familiar ship - the _Millennium Falcon_. Luke grinned and hailed them. "Han, Chewie, what are you doing here?"

The familiar voice of the smuggler Han Solo came over the comms, "How's it going kid? Heard from the princess that you were on a suicide mission so I decided to take a detour on my most recent run and help you out. Damn! Those new TIEs are quick."

Luke laughed, "You're telling me? Thanks Han."

"Just get outta here, kid and get back to Yavin. I'll see you in a few days."

Luke complied. As soon as Wedge and Sarkli were in formation, they made the jump to lightspeed.

* * *

Luke decided that he was getting a chill during the debriefing. Winter was not happy with him again and he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't feel like he had any other options to utilize though he was sure that she, as an intelligence operative, would give him quite a few in no uncertain terms when this was over - and all in a perfectly calm voice so cold that he would get frostbite hearing it.

Generals Dodonna and Rieeken were both saddened at the death of the pilots and ecstatic at the completion of the mission. As soon as they were done slapping backs and shaking hands and hearing all the details from Luke, Wedge, Sarkli and Tycho, they dismissed them. Within minutes, Luke was alone with a seemingly perfectly calm Winter Retrac. Luke plopped down in a seat and sighed. "Before we begin, can I just preface this whole argument with 'I'm sorry'."

Winter was completely expressionless. "No."

Luke locked eyes with her and said, "Okay. Are you going to make me explain why your mad at me?"

"Yes."

Luke would have found it funny if he didn't feel like she was trying to freeze him inside out with her stare. "You're mad because you think that me going off to get Tycho alone was a bad idea. I would just like to say in my defense that I didn't see another option. We had six fighters and limited resources. Hell! The Y-wings weren't even armed with bombs or torpedoes. Now, I know that you probably have a million better plans buzzing through your head right now so, please, tell me how I could have done better."

Winter stared at him for several moments. "You could have gotten much closer to the place where Celchu was and had more than just yourself fighting off several squads of Imperials. You could have had the other Rogues and Renegades cause a distraction. I could easily keep going."

Luke was getting frustrated at this. Every time he came back from a mission, Winter would be mad because she thought he was being too reckless. Who knows, maybe he was but hind sight was twenty/twenty. "Winter, I'm not a Intel Operative. I'm not a commando. Hell, I've never even been through any sort of basic combat course. I'm a fighter pilot and I work with what I have."

Winter looked down for a few moments before looking back up and saying, "I know and you're right. It's just so damned irritating when you come back and I have to hear how you keep nearly getting yourself killed."

Luke stood and stretched. Winter walked up to him and took his hand. "You were right before. This is rough on me."

Luke felt a little touched that she was opening up to him, even if just a little. They were both young, barely out of their teens and had been hurled into a galaxy at war and figuring out a relationship was hard enough under normal times for normal people. Winter looked into his sky blue eyes. Luke leaned in and kissed her forehead tenderly, earning himself a small smile. Winter began to lead him to the door. "Come on. Your mission was successful and your squadron mates doubtless want to celebrate."

Luke chuckled as she laced her arm through one of his. "I need to get changed first so I'll need to take a stop back at my quarters."

Just the barest hint of mischief sparkled in Winter's blue-gray eyes and she said, "I was counting on it."

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.**

 **Updated 10.31.2016**


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge of the Empire

Luke and Winter woke to alarms sounding and red warning lights flashing. They both quickly dressed and Luke grabbed his comlink and keyed it. "Wedge, what's going on, do you know?"

Wedge's voice was anxious. "Just received word that a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers have dropped out of hyperspace. They're launching bombing runs and heavy transports as well as scout walker transports. All fighter squadrons are ordered to gather and launch. Get in here!"

Luke was already grabbing his helmet, lightsaber and blaster. Winter grabbed him, kissed him and said, "Be careful."

Luke nodded and said, "You too."

They both went their separate ways at a run. It was a good thing that the Alliance had slowly been evacuating non-critical personnel and equipment ever since the Death Star's destruction because there wasn't too terribly much left. Of course what that meant was that there were fewer individuals to defend the base while the remainder were evacuated. Luke pounded into the hanger and saw that his fellow pilots were there waiting for him - Wedge Antilles, Darak Klivian - called Hobbie, Zev Senesca, Dak Ralter, Sarkli Piett. "Any word on assignment or just launch and engage at will?"

Wedge had the orders. "The towers will designate targets for us. Also, a commando unit called Grey Strike has been deployed. Apparently they're the ground based counter part to Kota's Grey Squadron. They want us to give them eyes in the sky."

Luke nodded. "We'll all call targets to them as we see them. Mount up, Rogues."

Wedge lifted a hand. "Luke there are three new pilots who are trying out today, a Wes Janson, a Bothan named Risd Gar'dya and Tycho Celchu. What about them?"

Luke looked over at them and chewed his lip before asking, "Got any time in the simulators, gentlemen?"

They all affirmed that they had. "Mount up and get ready. Your evaluation begins now."

* * *

Outside was absolute chaos. TIE Fighters, Bombers and various Imperial transports were reining from the sky. The nine Rogues divided into trios and attacked targets designated by the command towers. There were dozens of Rebel Transports being attacked by TIE bombers and fighters as well Imperial Heavy Transports landing troops and tanks while scout walker transports dropped AT-ST Walkers and AT-AR Walkers. Luke took Wedge and Sarkli, targeting the Heavy Transports and Walker Transports while the other six targeted TIE Bombers and TIE Fighters. It was grueling work.

Luke nodded in satisfaction as yet another Heavy Transport exploded into shrapnel. Suddenly, he spotted three of them on the ground not far from the temple. Cursing, he keyed his comms. "Grey Strike Leader this is Rogue Leader, divert squads of men to command posts three, four and nine. We have Imperial Heavy transports unloading troops and tanks there."

The Grey Strike leader replied quickly, "Rogue Leader, we're pinned down right now. You and your Rogues may have to deal with it yourselves this time. Sorry, Commander."

Luke cursed and keyed the Rogue Squadron personal frequency. "Listen up Rogues, Rogue Two and I are landing to try and clear the base of anyone who made it as soon as we blow these three Heavy Transports. Everyone else, make sure that those transports of ours get off the ground. Rogue Four, we lost Rogue Nine. Join Rogues Seven and Eight and help them."

"Rogue Leader, you're going to need help in there;" said Sarkli

Luke gritted his teeth. "Just follow your orders, Rogue Four. Rogue Two, with me."

They blasted the landed transports on the ground and even managed to destroy the majority of the tanks that had been deployed before they landed in the temple's hanger. Quickly, they disembarked. Clearly a goodly number of Imperial troops were already inside. There were bodies everywhere. It was clear that prisoners were not initially a priority. Luke grabbed a blaster rifle and tossed it to Wedge before taking one himself. Quickly, quietly and carefully, they made their way through the carnage, avoiding looking at the faces of the fallen lest they recognize someone and it unnerve them. The first group they came on were regular Imperial Army Soldiers in jungle fatigues and body armor. Luke and Wedge opened as soon as they saw them, catching them by surprise and eliminating them quickly. They had been guarding a large group of prisoners. Luke began picking up and handing out weapons to them. "Go to the hanger and fortify it as best as you can. We'll keep sending other prisoners your way. Who all of command is still inside?"

A tech sergeant replied, "General Dodonna and three of his command staff are still inside."

Luke cursed and said, "Alright. We'll get them out if we can."

A trio of security operatives stepped up, hefting their weapons. "We'll come with, Commander Skywalker. You're going to need some help."

Luke nodded and they continued on. The next group was ready for them and they had a real fight of it. The assistance of the three security operatives was most welcome. Their training helped them more quickly eliminate the Imperial soldiers. The next group was easier as was the one after that. The fifth group however were Imperial Stormtroopers guarding a large security team that looked to have all been stunned. There were twelve Stormtroopers and Luke got two of them before they were able to fire back. Wedge got another and then it was a dangerous game of sharpshooting between them until one of the Rebel operatives threw a concussion grenade. The Stormtroopers broke cover and most of them were cut down before they could reach new cover. Luke broke cover and advanced on them, firing as he did. Before long, the last Stormtrooper was down. One of the Rebels who had been assisting them had taken a blaster bolt to the chest and died. Luke looked at the other two. "Tend to these men. You need to get them out as quickly as possible. Captain Antilles and I will press on."

After elimination several more groups, mostly pairs and groups of four, they came to the command center and saw that it had six Stormtroopers, four Imperial Army Soldiers and a pair of techs trying to recover information. In charge was one officer in the light gray uniform of an ISB Agent. Luke blasted the agent and techs before the Stormtroopers took cover and returned fire. Wedge and Luke were pinned. "Well, what now, Boss? They have a group of prisoners over there, including Winter Retrac and Jan Ors."

Luke had seen them. He wracked his brain but couldn't think of anything. Suddenly, he heard the voice of the old Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi speaking to him. "You are a Jedi, Luke. Take up your Jedi weapon."

Luke shook his head and thought, _But I don't know how._

"Remember to stretch out with your feelings. Your eyes can deceive, don't trust them. Use the force and let it flow through you. Open yourself to it."

Luke sighed and put down his blaster rifle. "Luke what are you doing?" asked Wedge anxiously. Luke didn't answer. He unclipped the lightsaber and stepped out from behind cover. One of the Stormtroopers called, "Hands up, Rebel scum!"

"Luke!" growled Wedge. Luke ignored him again and ignited his weapon. Silence - and then, "Oh Frak! It's a Jedi! Kill him!"

Luke closed his eyes and stretched out. Immediately, he felt it and reacted. Blaster bolt after blaster bolt deflected off his sapphire blue blade. Wedge, seeing that he would be defended, knelt a few meters behind Luke, took aim and fired. The Stormtroopers and soldiers didn't stand a chance. Their prisoners attacked and subdued them before blasting them. Luke opened his eyes and closed down his lightsaber. Winter glared at him. She was actually glaring at him as she walked up to him. Luke didn't need the force to tell him what was about to happen. With a sound _crack_ her right hand collided with his face in a stinging blow. Luke took it and didn't resist or respond. Winter glared for another second and then called out, "Listen up. The General and the remainder of the command staff are stuck in the great hall. You can hear the blaster fire from here. Everyone who can, grab weapons. If you can't, make your way to the hanger. I assume you have survivors there holding an exit for us, Commander."

Luke nodded. "Yes, Agent Retrac, I do."

Wedge was just staring at him, his eyes wide and surprised as he handed Luke a blaster rifle. Winter picked another up and said, "Let's move."

The closer they got to the doors to the main hanger, the louder and more savage the fight within seemed. Luke tossed aside the blaster rifle and pulled out his lightsaber again. Winter said, "Commander Skywalker..."

"Trust me. If I get shot, I'll let you beat the living shavit out of me."

Wedge, who had overcome his shock at his CO's earlier actions, growled angrily, "Oh I'll be there too, you dumb son of a kath hound."

Luke shrugged and the others stacked the door before Luke hit the release and ignited his weapon. Calling on the force as he had before, he took several long steps in. It was only moments before the Imperials within saw them and opened fire, especially on the lightsaber wielding rebel pilot. Luke batted the bolts away with relative ease until the fire began to become more concentrated. Sensing his danger, he ducked behind a massive chunk of stone debris and drew his service blaster pistol. Running from cover to cover and returning fire, Luke was able to outflank and bring down a good number of his opponents. He came around a fallen pillar to find that three Stormtroopers were firing at his companions. Using his lightsaber, Luke charged and cut them down before they could respond to them, amazed and slightly disturbed at the ease with which the weapon cut through armor and bodies. After only fifteen minutes of rough fighting, the fight seemed to be over. Rebel soldiers and guards began to check the enemy to make sure they were dead. General Dodonna was injured though not severely. Luke ran up and said, "We need to go."

The old General nodded. "We'll take the round about way to the hanger."

Luke nodded and two soldiers helped Dodonna along. They ran into few more enemies and easily over came any they did. When they reached the hanger, however, they were dismayed to see a pair of AT-ST scout walkers firing on the survivors that Luke and Wedge had sent there. Luke sighed and clipped his lightsaber to his belt to the obvious relief of Winter and Wedge. "Anyone have any heavy artillery?"

Before anyone could answer, an X-wing screamed into the hanger, its s-foils still in attack position. Bolts of energy leaped from the ship and blew the scout walkers away before the ship spun around as if it were on a spindle and blasted back out of the hanger. As soon as it exited, a quartet of RM-09 drop ships landed. The majority of the command staff could get on board and Luke and Wedge ran to their fighters. Luke wanted to stay until all the rescued survivors got on board but Dodonna said, "You and your squadron need to escort them to safety, Commander Skywalker. I'll take another drop ship."

Luke obeyed reluctantly and he and Wedge blasted off, immediately engaging the first group of enemy fighters that they saw. The other six Rogues formed up on them. "Rogues, engage any and all starfighters. Those dropships need to make it out."

As the dropships lifted from the hanger and blazed as quickly as possible towards the awaiting Rebel frigate just out of orbit, Luke and his fighters destroyed TIE after TIE. Suddenly, a group of the fast, sleek Imperial dropships sped down and landed in the hanger. Luke felt a dark presence in one of them and immediately, one name came to mind - Darth Vader. "Luke those ships just landed in the hanger!" called Wedge. Luke cursed and shook his head. "There's nothing we can do now, Rogue Two. We have to withdraw."

"What?"

Luke was just as frustrated and snapped back, "You heard me, Rogue Two! I don't like it anymore than you but there must be at least six squads of troopers and the general only had a handful of guards. They're already lost and we have our orders. Those ships need to make it out of the system. We'll jump to hyperspace as soon as the frigate is ready."

Within minutes, the ships were on the frigate and Rogue Squadron jumped to hyperspace to a pre-designated rendezvous point. There, they boarded the Alliance flagship _Liberty_ , a Mon Calamari MC80 Star Cruiser. Luke and the Rogues were sober as they gathered in the hanger. "Well, everyone did an excellent job today. Needless to say that you two..." Luke motioned to Tycho Celchu and Wes Janson, "...make the cut. Here, these patches go on your right shoulders. Welcome to Rogue Squadron. Everyone, go get some rest and a good meal."

They all saluted and turned to the droid who would guide them to their new quarters. Luke, on the other hand, went to his X-wings and climbed back into it. He buried his head in his hands and covered his face, trying to keep tears from running down his face. In his short time here, Luke had thought that he was doing a decent job at being a squadron commander. He was getting extremely talented new pilots and completing important missions. He was making a difference in the galaxy but now Luke felt like a failure. He had left General Jan Dodonna, the commander-in-chief of the Alliance armed forces to be captured and tortured by Darth Vader. Suddenly, a soft hand was stroking the back of his head. Looking up, Luke saw Leia there. He felt even more ashamed and wanted to tell her to leave him be but she got the words out first. "It's not your fault, Luke. General Dodonna gave you orders and you followed them. You got dozens of Alliance personnel out of the temple and made sure that every drop ship made it back to the frigate. The general is proud of you. I know he is."

Luke sighed and wiped his eyes. "I feel like I should have done more for him. I feel like there is more I could have done."

Leia smiled through her own tears and said, "We all feel that way, Luke. Believe me, we all do. The best thing we can do is accept, learn, move on and never forget. We keep fighting to make their sacrifice worth it. Just like we did with Ben Kenobi and just like we did with all the friends we lost at the Death Star."

Luke knew she was right. It didn't make him feel any better but he knew she was right. Sighing, he gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Leia."

Leia nodded and leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead before saying. "Come on. Winter's looking for you."

Luke sighed and said, "I knew I'd have to face her eventually. She thinks I'm way too reckless."

Leia cocked an immaculately groomed eyebrow. "Aren't you a little reckless though, Mr. stormed-the-Death-Star-with-two-droids-a-wookie-a-smuggler-and-an-elderly-gentleman? Hmmm? I think you are a little reckless."

Luke couldn't help but chuckle as he stood. Leia climbed down the ladder and Luke followed. "What do you think she'll do to me, Leia?"

Leia frowned and shrugged, "I don't know Mr. Took-on-a-squadron-of-TIE-bombers-with-only-his-wingman. You'd probably know better than I would."

Luke laughed. "Knock it off, Leia. Those bombers are slow and weren't really any danger to us. Winter overreacted."

"Oh, overreacted did I?" came a cool voice from behind them. Luke sighed and his shoulders slumped forward. Leia had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at the look of utter defeat on the poor young man's face. Luke physically braced himself before turning around to face her. He expected another slap in the face. Instead, Winter studied him for a few moments and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips tenderly. Leia's eyes widened. She had never seen her friend act like that out where anyone could just walk by. After several long minutes, Winter stopped and turned to Leia. "Do you require anything, your Highness?"

Leia shook her head. "No, no. You two go and get some rest. REST, I say. Don't keep each other up too terribly long. We need you both strong, alert and healthy."

Winter gave the ghost of a smile and said, "I hope that isn't an order, your Highness because I cannot make any promises. Come along, Luke. We need to talk."

* * *

In the quarters assigned to Luke, Winter sat waiting for the fighter pilot to get out of the sonic shower. She had so many mixed feelings about Luke. On the one hand, she really liked him. He was smart, heroic, a natural leader and a very considerate gentleman. On the other, he was beyond reckless, often doing things that she thought totally illogical and unnecessarily dangerous. She sighed and knew that this conversation wasn't going to be pleasant. Luke strode out of the refresher wearing a pair of comfortable pants and a short sleeved shirt. He sat down in a chair next to her. After a few moments, she asked in a perfectly calm voice. "Why did you do it, Luke?"

Luke sighed and said, "I promise, I'm not trying to be an ass. Which time are you referring to?"

Winter actually gave a small smile. "All of them, I suppose. Why is it that you constantly put yourself in unnecessary danger?"

"I promise I'm not trying to be a hero, Winter. I don't LIKE running into situations like that. Sometimes, I just feel..." Luke shook his head and said, "How much do you know about the Jedi, Winter?"

Winter frowned. "Not much, just that they supposedly died out years ago and that they could command this massive energy field known as the force. Why do you ask?"

Luke looked at her intently and said, "Because I have the force. Obi-Wan Kenobi told me that I was strong in the force - that I could and should become a Jedi Knight. Now though, I don't know how that's even possible. Obi-Wan is dead and There's no one else who can teach me."

Winter had heard something like this from Leia but she didn't know everything. "But that doesn't explain why you do what you do?"

Luke groaned and leaned back, covering his face. "This is going to make me sound like a religious fanatic but the force tells me to. It calls me to take action and, so far at least, the force hasn't lead me wrong or caused me to get into trouble or to suffer an injury. The shots on the Death Star, going down to the Rock Pinnacles and, yes, even stepping out in front of a dozen raised blasters, all of it was because the force was guiding me."

Winter sighed and looked exhausted. "I would call you a crazy religious fanatic if my adopted father Bail Organa didn't tell me tales of the Jedi and of what they could do. But please, Luke, PLEASE be careful. It makes me worry, knowing that you are going to do something potentially stupid."

Luke nodded. "I'm always careful, even when it doesn't seem like it."

They sat silently for awhile and Winter allowed a ghost of a smile to cross her face. She stood and Luke did too. As she had before, she wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and kissed his lips. Luke decided that he didn't care if it was going to be a long night.

 **Updated 10.31.2016**


	5. Chapter 4: Resistance on Barkhesh

Luke stirred his caff contemplatively. It hadn't been a good week. Winter had decided that a time of war was not a good time to have any sort of romantic relationship and ended things with Luke. It was terribly awkward to see her around and Luke wished that they could just start over and be normal friends. Sighing, he sipped his caff. A new mission had come up and the briefing started in an hour. The Rebel Alliance was scattered to the corners of the galaxy after the loss of Yavin and they were trying to find a new main base to use. Until then, they scattered in single capital ships or small clusters of them throughout the galaxy and the Empire was attempting to hunt them down. The problem was that, with Darth Vader on the hunt, the Empire was not altogether unsuccessful.

Luke sighed and took another sip of the strong caff. The mission was to take his Rogues to Barkhesh and escort a convoy from the local resistance to a cargo shuttle where the supplies would then be taken to a small cluster of ships in that area who were running dangerously low on fuel and provisions. Looking down at the roster, Luke considered who to take with him. The mission was deep in dangerous territory and there was a strong Imperial presence on Barkhesh. He knew that he and Wedge at least would be going but also wanted to take at least two squadron potentials with them. The question was who to bring. There were a couple who looked like they had potential - a twi'lek male named Garv Seeca and a Rodian female named Zeela. Their records were impressive thus far - mostly flying aged Z-95 Headhunters, R-41 Starchasers and T-Wing Interceptors in local judiciary defense forces for their homeworlds. Luke nodded. He would put the newer pilots with pairs of veterans. They would be able to keep the rookies out of trouble. Downing the rest of his caff, Luke picked up the stack of files and headed towards the briefing room, cringing and preparing for the awkwardness of being in close proximity to Winter again.

Inside the room were the the other seven pilots from Rogue Squadron who were separate from another group of pilots who were waiting their turn to attempt to make it in the squadron. Since slots were filling quickly, a large number of contenders had simply dropped out, heading back to their other squadrons. Winter and General Rieekan stood in front of all of them as Luke strode into the area. Luke exchanged respectful nods with the General and gave a shy, awkward smile to Winter. She gave a small smile back and Luke sat down next to Wedge. Before either of them could say anything, the General began. "After the loss of Yavin base and a heartbreaking amount of supplies, the Resistance of Barkhesh has gathered a large amount of supplies for us in a convoy. They are requesting air support since their own cannot stand up to the local garrison or its defensive emplacements. That is why we are sending Rogue Squadron. I would like to field at least ten pilots for this mission, Commander Skywalker."

Luke nodded. "You'll have your ten, sir."

The general nodded. "You will go to the rendezvous point and meet the convoy. They will have medium combat tanks to escort the supply cargo speeders on the ground. Your primary objective is to keep the cargo transports that will make up the convoy in one piece. They are very lightly armed and armored. Any questions, Commander Skywalker?"

Luke stood, shaking his head. "Is there any specific hazards we should worry about? What does the local Imperial Garrison have to field there?"

Winter answered, "They have XX-10 Turbolaser emplacements, AT-ST Scout Walkers, AT-AR Assault Walkers, a Stormtrooper unit and two flights each of TIE Fighters and TIE Bombers."

"Thank you, Agent Retrac. That's quite helpful."

She smiled again and then took her leave with the General. Luke and Wedge stood up and looked at the pilots. "Alright, listen up. We are required ten pilots for this mission and that leaves us with two slots that we need filled. Lieutenant Garv Seeca and Lieutenant Zeela, post up here."

The two aliens ran down quickly. "Your selection evaluation begins now. This mission is going to be a test to see if you can hack it as a Rogue. Go to the hanger and get your droids and your X-Wing's prepped."

"Yes sir!"

Enthusiastically, they headed off with the other Rogues. Luke was about to follow when two young, attractive and identical women walked up to him. In unison, they said, "Can we speak with you, Commander Skywalker?"

Luke nodded. "Of course. How can I help you?"

One of the twins, who had a dark green dyed hair, said, "Since the general stated that he needed a minimum of ten pilots, we were hoping that we could also come."

The other, who had blue dyed hair continued, "That way, you have a full squadron of X-wings and we'll get a chance to prove ourselves."

Luke scratched his freshly shaven chin. "What are your names?"

Green hair said, "I'm Ghia;" and Blue hair said, "I'm Tia and I'm sure you already figured out that we're twins."

Luke chuckled. After looking at the two hopefuls, he nodded. "Alright. Go mount up. Your selection test begins now."

They whooped and sped off towards the hanger, Luke striding behind them and chuckling in amusement.

* * *

The Rogues launched and jumped as soon as they were out of the ship. As soon as they reached Barkhesh, Luke commed the local resistance. They were directed to the convoy's deployment point where a dozen supply cargo speeders and six medium tanks waited. As soon as the convoy started moving through the canyons, Luke began calling orders. "Alright Rogue Squadron, the convoy has begun moving. The smaller craft are combat vehicles and our focus is the lightly armed transports. Rogues Four, Five, Ten, Eleven and Twelve, remain close to the convoy. Rogues Two and Three, you're with me. Rogues Seven, Eight and Nine, sweep south and around west. Keep your eye out for enemy fighters and ground forces and call all contacts. If they are in our path or look like they could get in our way, engage."

Affirmatives were called out. The four new pilots sounded a little chagrined to be on baby sitting duty but they complied. Sarkli Piett, however, vocalized his dissatisfaction over the private two way frequency. "Rogue Leader, this is Rogue Four, why are we being stuck back here like glorified baby sitters?"

Luke gritted his teeth but managed to answer calmly enough, "Because I want a couple of more experienced pilots to go with the rookies. Until this squadron is completely filled, the only two call signs that are permanent are mine and Rogue Two's."

"Understood, Lead;" grumbled Sarkli. Luke was seriously beginning to get tired of Sarkli's attitude. He was a very talented pilot and had quite the pedigree but he also had issues with authority, constantly questioning orders. If it kept up, Luke was going to write him up for insubordination.

As Luke and his wing mates swept over the canyons, Rogue Ten called over the comms, "Rogue Leader, we already have trouble. Half a dozen Imperial Probes in our path."

Luke frowned. That was quick. "Pick your targets and go."

Immediately after, Wedge called out, "Boss, I got a scout walker and a couple of assault walkers below just slightly to port. They've spotted us too and I think they're going open fire."

Luke acknowledged and said, "Alright, swing to starboard and circle around. You and I will each take one of the AT-AR's and Rogue Three will take the scout walker."

They both acknowledged and swung around in perfect unison. Do to the limited resources, the Rogues were forced to use their laser cannons, each having only two proton torpedoes apiece. The scout walker, having weaker armor went down easy but the advanced raiders rook a little more and Luke's target got a couple shots off, weakening his shields. Rogue Two anxiously called out, "You doing alright, Boss? You took a couple hits."

Luke chuckled. "You don't say. Yeah, I'm fine. My shields are a little weak now so I'll just have to be more careful."

The mission was going well with little incident. Of course, that didn't last long at all. "Rogue Leader we have a quartet of TIE Bombers coming in from the south and east and they have TIE Fighters escorting them."

Luke took a deep breath and said, "Engage at will. Rogues Two and Three and I will be returning to assist. Rogues, keep your eyes open for more fighters and bombers. Rogues Four, Five and Six, fly ahead and clear out any and all walkers that are in the path to the landing zone. If they look like they could get in the convoy's path, get rid of them."

"Acknowledged, Rogue Leader."

At least Sarkli hadn't questioned him again. Luke zoomed back and they engaged the fighters while Rogues Ten, Eleven and Twelve engaged the bombers. They were able to destroy them before they could rain proton bombs on the nearly defenseless convoy. Luke breathed a sigh of relief that was short lived as more fighters and bombers converged on the convoy. "All Rogues return to the convoy. I repeat, all Rogues return to the Convoy. Ignore the fighters. Wedge and I will take them. Just make sure those bombers don't drop their payloads or this whole trip will have been for nothing."

He and Wedge blasted after the TIE's vaping them as soon as they were within their sights. Suddenly, R2 squealed. "Lead, you have three fighters on your tail and I can't get to you;" called Wedge anxiously. Luke ducked and wove, diving into and out of the canyons but these TIE plots were good. "We have you, Commander;" came the voice of one of the twin sisters and the TIE's were gone in a blaze of fire and shrapnel. Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Thank you. Now get back to those bombers."

"They are starting a bombing run! Someone get those bombers!"

Luke gritted his teeth and opened up - no targeting computer and far out of range for an accurate shot. He called on the force and fired. The four bombers began laying down a massive payload several meters behind the convoy, looking to walk the proton bombs from the back to the front of the convoy. Luke's laser blasts blew them apart and the last bomb exploded not a half a dozen meters behind the convoy's rear most vehicle. Wedge made a noise that was somewhere between a whoop and a sigh of relief. "Wooh! That was way, WAY too close. Great shooting, Rogue Leader."

Luke didn't respond, he was too busy streaking towards another quartet of bombers who were approaching the convoy.

For the next two hours, Rogue Squadron had its hands full intercepting enemy fighters and bombers. At one point, the convoy had to stop completely because three scout walkers and six advanced raiders were arrayed with intersecting fields of fire. If it hadn't been spotted, the convoy would have been shredded. Unfortunately, more Imperial walkers and troops were coming in behind them and the Barkhesh Resistance reported that there were Imperial Star Destroyers about to dropped out of hyperspace. "Listen up Rogues, we are going to circle and come at them from the sides. Go for the Advanced Raiders first. The Scout walkers can be mopped up later. Let's go;" said Luke, his voice strained and grim. As they circled, Sarkli called out, "Rogue Leader, we have a turbolaser turret off to starboard and it's opening fire."

"Take it out, Rogue Four. The rest of you, evasive maneuvers."

One of the Rogues wasn't quick enough. Before Sarkli managed to demolish the turbolaser, it managed to hit Rogue Five and the Rodian Zeela plummeted into the side of the cliff. Luke gritted his teeth. "Did anyone see a successful ejection? Is there any chance she's alive?"

After just a moment, Rogue Four answered, "Negative, Rogue Leader. There's nothing down there but fire and twisted metal."

"Dammit! Alright. We still need to take those walkers."

When they were in position, they were surprised to find some of the Advanced Raiders waiting for them, opening up with the heavy laser cannons. Rogue Eleven took four direct hits to the nose section and one smashed straight into the cockpit canopy. Yet another potential Rogue went down. In anger, Luke fired his two torpedoes at two of the Advanced Raiders and the blasts destroyed them and the scout walkers in their vicinity. "That was Garv Seeca, Boss."

"I know." muttered Luke into the comms bitterly. They were the second and third pilots who were trying out to be Rogues who had died. The walkers were destroyed and the convoy was on the move again. The escort tanks turned about and prepared their own ambush for the pursuing and gaining walkers while the convoy went on ahead. "Rogue Leader, this is Rogue Three, we are less than a kilometer from the landing zone."

Luke nodded. "Tell those cargo speeder trucks to get a move on. We don't have much time."

Another frequency pinged on Luke's comms unit. "This is Rogue Leader."

"Rogue Leader, this is the Rebel Heavy Transport _Clear Skies_ inbound to the landing zone."

Luke sighed with relief. "Beware of Turbolasers, _Clear Skies_ and also be on the lookout for any fighters."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Rogue Leader."

Luke nodded and switched back to the squadron's comm frequency. "Rogues Seven, Eight and Nine, do a sweep around the landing zone. If there are any turbolasers, take them out quickly. Use your torpedoes if you have to."

A chorus of acknowledgements sounded in his ears as Luke and his wing men circled the landing zone. It was just a massive open area in the canyons where a star cruiser could land if needs be. A Rebel transport with a squadron of BTL-S3B Y-wings, fighters that had their ion cannons replaced with rapid fire anti-fighter weapons. "How are we looking, Rogues?" Luke asked anxiously. Several reports came in back to back. "The escort tanks are ripping the Imperials apart."

"No more TIEs on scopes. We are in the clear there."

"The turbolasers are scrap, Lead."

"Lead two Imp Star Twos just dropped out of hyperspace. We need to get off the ground in the next five minutes or we're done for."

Over the comms came the voice of the Barkhesh Resistance leader. "Rogue Leader, load up the supplies cargo speeders and all. You can get them back to us another time."

Luke breath a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sir. Best of luck and may the force be with you."

He watched through his canopy as the twelve cargo speeders crammed nose to nose and side to side in the Rebel transport. As soon as the last one was aboard, it took off, lumbering slowly into the sky. " _Clear Skies_ , you'd better go evasive, we have numerous TIE squadrons coming in;" called Luke. The Y-wings met the incoming TIEs head on, plowing through them as they made a path for the transport. Rogue Squadron followed in behind, vaping those that the Y-wing pilots and gunner missed. "Those Star Destroyers are trying to cut us off;" came the call from the transport pilot. Luke chewed his lip for just a moment before saying, "Okay, I'm sending you coordinates. Set your nav computers to jump there. We can jump back on course when we're safe again."

"Luke, the Star Destroyers are powering up their tractor beams!" called Wedge. Luke smirked. "Doesn't matter. Does everyone have the coordinates set?"

As soon as the coordinates were confirmed, Luke called the jump and they were gone. Moments later, they dropped out of hyperspace, reset the coordinates and jumped again, heading back to the rebel fleet.

Luke was trying so hard to keep the tears from leaking down his face on the trip back. Since Yavin, he had lost three pilots now - the Bothan Risd Gar'dya on Yavin IV, Zeela and Garv Seeca there on Barkhesh. He realized that it would never get any easier to watch his fellow pilots die.

* * *

When Rogue Squadron returned to the _Liberty,_ they were given a heroes welcome. Soldiers, marines, technicians, pilots and officers cheered as they landed and dismounted. General Rieekan proffered each one of them his hand with a smile. "Each and every one of you did the Alliance proud on this mission. Because of you, our task force near Sullust has enough supplies to last them some time. You should all be proud."

Luke certainly didn't feel proud. He may have gotten the supplies delivered but he lost two pilots. Even so, he tried to look pleased for the benefit of his pilots. He could sulk about it to... to whom? Winter had ended things with him. The guilt coupled with the still healing wound of his broken relationship made Luke feel very alone. "Hey Boss, we're going to celebrate in the lounge tonight. First though, I want to talk to you about those twins there."

Luke looked at Tia and Ghia. They were slapping backs and cheering with the rest of them. He nodded to Wedge and they went behind one of the landed fighters. "I think they did great. We should definitely accept them into the squadron. What do you think, Luke?"

Luke nodded. "Oh yes. I have their patches right here;" and he pulled a pair of Rogue Squadron insignia out of his pocket. Wedge grinned and slapped him on the back. "Two more, buddy. Just two more."

Luke smiled. Wedge always knew how to cheer him up, even just a little bit. "I'll give these to them at the party tonight."

* * *

All of them were gathered there. It was small in number but a few of them had invited people to come with them. Wedge and Dak had invited Deena Shan, a logistics officer and a female twi'lek named Rianna Saren to join them. Deena was a part of the supply unit on the _Liberty_ and Rianna was a Renegade Squadron member recruited by Col Serra immediately after the destruction of the first Death Star. Luke had invited Leia and was chagrined to find out that Tycho Celchu had invited Winter, but he didn't say anything about it. He still wanted to be friends with her at the very least.

The party was quite spectacular. They danced and drank - especially drank. Luke had a little but didn't drink all that much, especially not when compared to how much Wedge and the others did. He gave Tia and Ghia their patches but to his surprise, they pulled him aside and said, "We are going to transfer to Renegade Squadron under Captain Han Solo."

"We're really grateful for the opportunity but we think we'd be of more use with them."

Luke smiled and said, "Understood. Either way, these patches are yours."

They smiled, thanked him and each kissed one of his cheeks, causing him to blush. Then, they danced with the rest of the Rogues. Luke stood off to the side, watching the revelry. It looked like they were all having fun and he was glad to see it. They deserved it. He himself was happy that they were but was still struggling with the underlying feelings of guilt. "So you're the guy who blew up the Death Star;" came a feminine voice beside him. Luke looked and saw that Rianna Saren, a twi'lek mercenary turned Rebel agent responsible for getting a fragment of the Death Star plans. Luke sighed and chuckled, "Yeah, that's me. I'm..."

"Luke Skywalker, I know. Hell, everyone knows who you are. You're the Alliance's first real hero."

Luke found himself a little angry about that. Maintaining a calm voice, he replied, "That's not true. There were many heroes, most of whom died during the battle. I'm just another pilot who got off some lucky shots."

Rianna seemed to sense his dark mood and said, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was that you are the first one that the public and especially the Empire truly recognize as a hero."

Luke nodded. In his mind, the heroes were the ones who gave their lives. Men like Commander Dreis, Biggs Darklighter, John Branon, Jek Porkins and those who died at Yavin against the Death Star and those who had died since. They were the heroes, not him. He gave his time but he hadn't given his life, at least not yet.

Rianna was studying him. "You know, for being at a party, you seem pretty gloomy."

Luke wanted to tell her to mind her own business but instead said, "I just lost two pilots on the last mission."

"Ah;" said Rianna. After a moment, she said, "Be right back;" and she went over and got two glasses of Corellian whisky before returning to him and giving him one. Luke took it reluctantly as Rianna asked, "What were their names?"

Luke sighed and said, "One, a female Rodian named Zeela and a male Twi'lek named Garv Seeca."

She raised her glass and said, "To the heroes of the Alliance Zeela and Garv Seeca."

Luke couldn't help but smile as they clinked glasses and downed their drinks. They both coughed and chuckled. It was really strong stuff. "Wanna dance?" asked Rianna once they could breath again. Luke normally wasn't much of a dancer but this time, he complied happily. They danced late into the night and Luke drank more than he normally did. Rianna, though a little grim, wasn't bad company at all. Luke noticed that her right lekku had been replaced with a prosthetic, though he didn't ask about it. It was none of his business. It was late when he decided that he needed to get some sleep, though the party didn't show any signs of abating. He staggered out and towards his quarters, drunkenly humming the song that had been playing. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Before he knew it, his was being kissed senseless by someone. After being released so that they could both breath, Luke realized that it was Winter Retrac. "Winter? What 'er you doin'?" slurred Luke. Winter smiled seductively and Luke realized that she was as drunk as he was, otherwise she wouldn't have smiled or at least not had such a large smile. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

She tried to kiss him again but Luke leaned away, confused. "I thought we weren't doing this anymore. You said it wasn't the right time and that a war was no place for a relationship."

Winter shrugged. "Who said anything about a relationship? Right now, I just really, REALLY want you, Luke. It's been hard not being in bed with you the past several nights. I guess I just got used to you there."

Luke was surprised that he felt a little offended. Winter just wanted to use him like this - after they had ended a meaningful, at least to him, relationship. "Winter, I'm not just going to sleep with you. I'm definitely not that kind of person. I don't just sleep with people - not unless I'm with them. Not unless we're a couple."

Winter looked a little surprised but then she smiled and said, "So you're turning down sex with no strings attached, no expectations and no commitment? Are you sure you want to do that?"

Luke nodded. Winter's faced suddenly turned expressionless and she stepped back. "I have to say that I'm a little surprised, Luke. I wasn't expecting you to be able to turn me down so easily. I guess I didn't leave that great of an impression on you while we were together."

Luke sighed and leaned against the wall. "What we had while we were together was wonderful, Winter and I don't want to cheapen it by just sleeping with you because."

Winter crossed her arms and wouldn't meet his eye. "You didn't have a problem starting our relationship with just sleeping with me."

"I was drunk - even drunker than I am now and so were you. Don't be like that, Winter. You know that I cared about you. I still do. Look, it's late. We're both really tired and drunk. Why don't we just go to bed and we can talk about this in the morning if you really want to."

"I don't want to talk about it, Luke. I really just want you. Since I can't have you, I guess I'll just settle with a cold shower - or maybe a substitute."

Luke felt as if he had been punched in the gut. "Do what you want;" he muttered angrily. He didn't want to sleep anymore. Now, he just wanted more to drink more. Turning, he went back to the party, grabbed an unopened bottle of whiskey and a glass and went back to his quarters. "Where are you going with that?"

Luke turned and saw that Rianna had followed him. "I'm going to get blasted in my quarters. Wanna join me?"

 **Updated 08.24.2016**


	6. Chapter 5: Ambush in the Ison Corridor

Luke looked at the eleven pilots he had with him in the briefing room. They were all good - Wedge Antilles, Dak Ralter, Sarkli Piett, Tycho Celchu, Wes Janson, Hobbie Klivian, Zev Senesca, Carithlee, Tarrin Datch, Vekozev Kabir and a Duros name Lackor Zhug. The last four were trying out now for their slots in Rogue Squadrons but Luke wasn't at all worried. They were the best of the pilots in their previous squadrons. It was a good thing too because this mission was going to be a tough. With a confident smile at his pilots, Luke set his helmet under his chair and plopped down next to Wedge who gave him a playful nudge with his elbow. "Morning, Boss. Heard that you and Rianna Saren are getting cozy. That true? Please tell me that's true cause your depression after you and Winter ended things has been lowering moral."

Luke looked at the pilots around them. They all seemed cheerful and eager more than anything. "They seem fine to me, Wedge;" he said mildly. Wedge rolled his eyes, "Well MY moral is lower and I'm your XO so spill."

Luke chuckled, "We're talking, yes. Problem is that she works with Renegade Squadron and I'm with the Rogues so getting to know each other has been difficult. I don't want to rush into anything like I did with Winter either. Besides, it's still a little too soon if you ask me."

Wedge snorted, "It's never too soon for a little meaningless sex, Luke. Come on. You're telling me you two haven't done anything yet?"

Luke shook his head. "Nope. Nothing. I don't just sleep with people Wedge. Besides..." and he closed his mouth, deciding not to finish his train of thought. Wedge elbowed him again and said, "Yeah right, you don't just sleep with people - unless your totally drunk."

Luke groaned. Wedge had a point there. Luke's Uncle Owen had always told him that drinking too much was a foolish thing to do that could lead to all sorts of problems. The first time it had happened, Luke had wondered what could go wrong since he was surrounded by friends who would look out for him. Well, now he knew.

Just then, General Rieeken came in with Agent Retrac and up on the holo projector came a strange yet oddly beautiful sight. The General cleared his throat and said, "Rogue Squadron, this is the Ison Corridor. It is an area where we lost a convoy that was heading to a secret location and we were hoping to use the nebula within the Corridor to cover us but apparently that didn't work. However, it is the only way to get to the location where we can set up a base. That is why we are sending an escort frigate and two fighter squadrons - yourselves and Grey Squadron - with the transports. You will be flying the newly upgraded RZ-1 A-Wings and Grey Squadron will be sticking with X-wings. Those supplies are critical, especially after we lost the last convoy so stay alert. Any questions?"

None were forth coming and the General turned to Agent Retrac and said, "Winter, go ahead and give them the specs on the new A-wings."

The General left and the Rogues crowded around a holo projector as the image of a small, sleek new fighter popped up. Winter began. "The RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor is an improvement on the design of the R-22 Spearhead starfighter. With the rear seat removed, our techs were able to upgrade the engines. These things are faster and more maneuverable than almost anything the Empire can throw at us. Even those new 'TIE Interceptors' won't be able to keep up with them. Any questions, Rogues?"

"Yeah. Now that you and Skywalker aren't a couple, you wanna have dinner some time?" called a voice from the back. Wedge whirled around and snapped, "Janson, you got yourself latrine and kitchen duty for a month. Shut up and leave the stupid questions for another time - like never."

Winter gave Wedge a barely perceptible look of gratitude before asking, "Any other questions?"

Silence. Winter nodded to them and left and Luke turned to them. "Alright let's go. The convoy leaves within an hour and we need to get out there and get familiar with those fighters. Don't do anything stupid. Just put them through their paces. Carithlee, Datch, Kabir and Zhug, your selection evaluation begins now. Mount up."

Luke watched the pilots head to the hanger. After they were gone and a few minutes had passed, Princess Leia came in. "Briefing go okay, Luke?"

Luke smiled. "Yup. Looking forward to flying one of the new fighters."

Leia smiled too. "Good. Listen Luke, I know something happened between you and Winter and I want to be sure you're okay."

Luke nodded. "I'm fine. Why?"

"Well I talked to Winter after that last party and she seemed pretty upset. She tried to hide it but alcohol loosens her usual stoicism and I got her to talk a bit. She said that she wanted to sleep with you and you said no just before going to sleep with the Twi'lek from Renegade Squadron, Rianna Saren. Now I found that kind of hard to believe so I figured I'd talk to you about it."

Luke was a little surprised and even a little offended that Winter would think he would do something like that. "Well first off, I didn't sleep with Rianna. You can ask her yourself. Second, there was a little more to it than me just saying no. She caught me outside the party and wanted to sleep with me. I don't do that, Leia. I don't just go around sleeping with people - unless I'm really drunk of course. Well it apparently upset her and she said that she would find someone else to kriff then. Well that made me a little mad. I guess our relationship didn't mean as much to her as it did to me. So I returned to the party to grab something to drink and went back to my quarters. Rianna came with me but we didn't do anything."

Leia nodded and sighed. "You know, you two have more drama than a daytime holo-series."

Luke sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't want to cause drama. I just wish that things would have ended better. That way, Winter and I could at least be friends."

Leia nodded. "That would be nice. I'll do what I can Luke but the best thing that could happen is that you, Winter and Rianna lock yourselves in a room and hash this out."

Luke shuddered at the idea but conceded. "You're probably right. Anyhow, I need to go. We leave in forty-five minutes or so. Take care, Leia."

She patted his back and said, "You too, Luke."

* * *

The fighters were everything the Rogues could have dreamed of and more - fast, agile and decently armed. They whooped as they went through formations and combat maneuvers while the transports and escort frigate came into line. Luke was grinning like a kid with a new toy as he, Wedge and Sarkli went expertly through another combat maneuver. Suddenly, over his comms unit came a gruff voice, "Rogue Leader this is Grey Leader - the convoy is ready to go. Forming on your command. How are we doing this, Commander?"

Luke grew serious and said, "Keep your X-wings in close to the outer most transports. Fly in standard groups of three. Rogues Squadron will do sweeps of a larger outer perimeter in groups of three as well."

"Copy that, Rogue Leader. Forming up now."

Luke nodded and switched to Rogue Squadrons frequency. "Alright, Rogues, form into groups of three and get ready. As soon as we reach the Corridor, we'll be breaking off and forming a large perimeter."

* * *

When the convoy dropped out of hyperspace, they gazed in horror on the wreckage of the engagement. At least six transports were gone as well as a full fighter squadron. Luke made a note get get the names of the pilots who had died before facing the nebula. It was eight hours at top speed to the other side and the nebula would scramble even the best sensors. Any Imperials following or tracking them would be lost - or at least that was the theory.

Luke cleared his throat and activated his comms. "Alright Rogues, spread out, keep your eyes peeled and your scanners up. This place was clearly not as well hidden as command thought. Grey Leader, we'll call targets as we see them for you."

"Copy that, Rogue Leader. We'll vape any you and your Rogues miss."

At first, it seemed that any Imperials that had been there were gone now. The going was relatively slow do to the fact that the transports were slow ships at sublight speed. Rogue Squadron kept chatter to a minimum as they focused on their instruments, sensors and visual scanning. When the Imperials did finally come, they came fast. "Rogue Leader, this is the escort frigate _Redemption_ and our scanners are picking up TIE Fighter squadrons coming in on all sides."

Luke nodded and called it. "Rogue Squadron, the _Redemption_ reports TIE Fighters inbound on all sides. Engage on sight and watch each other's backs."

That is when the Rogues proved there value and the value of the sleek new fighters. They tore through the TIE's as if they were nothing but small asteroids but the TIE's just kept coming. "Rogues, this is Rogue Leader, we need to figure out where these fighters are coming from. Keep a look out for fighter carriers."

He blasted another trio of TIE's when the nebula became visible ahead. It would completely block their sensors and the fight would become even more desperate. Enemy fighters could slip through and take shots at their transports at will. Luke growled and said, "Grey Squadron, I want you to go out and do a long sweep of the area. There has to be at least one fighter carrier somewhere around here, possibly two. We'll keep the fighters off the transports."

"If you're certain, Rogue Leader;" came a rather hesitant reply. To his own squadron, Luke commed, "Rogues, pull it in a little tighter around the transports. The Greys are going to go and seek and destroy the carriers if they can."

"But Rogue Leader, how do we know it isn't a Star Destroyer out there?" commed Wedge anxiously. Luke chuckled grimly, "Because it would have gotten directly involved with the ambush if there was one. I bet my pay that it's a couple of Quasar Fire-class cruisers out there."

Suddenly, the enemy fighters stopped. Luke sighed and said, "Alright Rogues, we need to get these transports into and through that nebula and then we're home free. Not too much longer."

For the next four hours, everything was quiet and Rogue Squadron was getting anxious. No enemy fighters came out of the haze of the nebula but neither did the Grey Squadron X-wings. Just as Luke began to think that the trouble was over, he felt a shifting in the force and knew that he had begun to hope too soon. Wedge called it. "Woah! Dammit! We have TIE's coming in from all sides. Use your targeting computers or you'll never hit them."

Tycho Celchu cursed as well. "TIE Interceptors, they're faster and more maneuverable even than regular TIE Fighters."

Luke nodded and immediately switched off his targeting computer and reached out with his feelings. Immediately, it was as if the galaxy around him was slowed and the nebula was clear as empty space. He shredded one TIE after another, targeting those that were zeroing in on the transports. As he did, he called out to the Rogues, "Listen up, Rogue Squadron, I want us to divide into our flight groups of three. Two, Three and I will take the rear most transport. Four, Five and Six, take the next one up. Seven, Eight and Nine take the front most transport and Ten, Eleven and Twelve take the second transport in line. The two middle transports will be safe under the escort frigate's fire."

It was tense for the next hour. The Rogues' targeting computers functioned and read targets but they couldn't lock in the nebula so they fired on instinct. Even so, they managed to avoid losing any of the transports. "Transport One is clear of the nebula, Rogue Squadron!" came the call. Luke blasted another pair of TIE Interceptors. "Sir, we have a problem. There is a fighter carrier dead ahead of us and blocking our path."

Luke gritted his teeth. "Just keep that transport safe and we'll worry about the fighter carrier later."

It was a short time before the TIE Interceptors began to slow down from the sides though they kept coming from ahead and with them came TIE Bombers. "Rogue Leader, we're in trouble. Transport One just took a direct hit from a proton torpedo. It's not going to take many more like that."

Luke cursed. "Try using the concussion missiles to take all incoming torpedoes. Your targeting systems should be able to handle it since you're out of the nebula."

"Rogue Squadron, Transport 2 is clear of the nebula;" came the call over the comms. Luke nodded as he blasted another trio of Interceptors that blazed through the haze at him. Every single transport had equipment and personnel for setting up the beginnings of a base and if even one was lost, that setting up would be egregiously hampered. "Rogue Squadron, Transport 3 is clear of the nebula."

Luke acknowledged and was about to send his two wingmen forward to help against the TIE Bombers when Grey Leader was back over the comms. "Rogue Squadron, this is Gray Leader, we have destroyed two Quasar Fire-class cruisers but have also suffered severe casualties. I'm down to eight pilots. We're heading after that last fighter carrier now."

Luke's heart sank. Four good pilots were dead. Suddenly, over the comms came a scream that was quickly cut off, followed by a panicked transmission. "Rogues this is Rogue Seven, we just lost Rogue Nine. There is someone out here with us and whoever they are, they're good. I need to eject!"

"Rogue Squadron, the _Redemption_ has just cleared the nebula."

Luke cursed out loud and said, "Wedge, Sarkli, stay here with the transport, I need to go check that out."

Before they could acknowledge or argue, Luke zipped out of the nebula and saw a TIE Fighter just like the one that had taken out Biggs and the others at Yavin. Gritting his teeth, he armed concussion missiles and blazed towards it, firing a half dozen of them. The TIE Advanced, or 'Bright' as the Rebel's called them, spun and evaded, avoiding the missiles with relative ease before turning towards Luke. The young rebel smiled grimly and armed his laser cannons. "You want to play, let's play;" he muttered and lit up the enemy ship. The TIE's shields absorbed the majority of the blasts and it opened up on Luke. Spinning, jigging and pushing down hard, Luke easily avoided the fire. Suddenly, he felt it. This pilot was strong in the force. Whoever it was, it wasn't Vader. Luke had remembered the feel of the Advanced TIE pilot over Yavin. It was dark and cold and angry. This once was just cold, determined and slightly miffed at being avoided and engaged so easily. Luke chuckled. Whoever this person was, they didn't seem to know who he was. Luke pulled up and out and blazed towards his opponent, his laser cannons firing. He watched his enemy's shields collapse. Luke smiled grimly as his laser bolts tore into the TIE's wings. Suddenly, the Bright zipped away and jumped into hyperspace. At the same time, Luke registered the his comms were going off, "Transport Five is clear of the nebula. One more, Pilots."

Luke looked towards the enemy's fighter carrier just in time to see it explode into shrapnel. "Grey Leader, this is Rogue Leader, we saw the Quasar Fire blow. Nice work. Give me a status on your pilots, please."

The voice was grim, exhausted and bitter when it returned the comms, "We lost three more, Rogue Leader. None of them even had time to eject."

Luke sighed and leaned back in his seat. Eight good pilots lost and nine ships; this mission may go down as a success but to the two squadron commanders it was only a partial one. "Transport Six has cleared the nebula. Grey Squadron, form up with the convoy. Rogue Squadron, return to the _Liberty_. Your mission is accomplished."

Luke sighed and said, "Alright Rogues, back through the nebula and then into lightspeed. General Riekan will want a report."

* * *

Luke looked at the shiny gold medals he had been awarded after each mission thus far. They hung on his dress uniform and were simple disks with the rebel's starbird insignia. He didn't feel very proud of the last three of them. In each of the last three, he had lost at least one Rogue. Sighing, he left his quarters and headed towards the common area. This time, there was no party. There was no celebrating. All the Rogues seemed subdued slightly. Luke looked over at Wedge and motioned him over. "Wedge, pick out the best stuff you can and give everyone a glass."

Without asking why, the Corellian fighter pilot obeyed. The Rogues looked at him curiously as they took the glasses. The liquor was dark amber and smelled of sweet and spices. When everyone had a goodly glass, Luke cleared his throat. "I think it would be a good time to toast the lost fighter pilots. I have them all committed to memory so please, everyone stand and raise your glasses."

They obey and Luke began his list; "Garven Dreis, Biggs Darklighter, John Branon, Jek Porkins, Elyhek Rue, Bren Quersey, Nozzo Naytaan, Theron Nett, Wenton Chan, Puck Naeco, Jon Vander, Tiree, Ryle Torsin, Lepira, Davish Krail, Hol Okand, Doyle Skims -" and Luke named every pilot lost since then - on Dantooine, on Barkhesh, on Yavin IV and in the Ison Corridor. When he had finished he said, "These men are the heroes that gave literally everything for each other, for the Alliance and for the galaxy. Remember their names and their sacrifice."

They downed the drinks and Luke set his glass down and left the room. Leia was waiting outside. "I need to talk to you in private, Luke. Something important has just come up."

Luke was tired and frankly just wanted to curl up in his bunk and sleep but he could never say 'no' to Leia. She led him to a small break room in the maintenance area where he found Winter Retrac and Rianna Saren waiting for them. Luke turned to Leia and said, "You didn't;"

Leia lifted her chin and crossed her arms. "I certainly did. You need to work this out, Luke and if you won't take the time, I'll find it for you."

Luke resisted the urge to groan and pulled up a chair. The silence was tense and awkward for several minutes and Leia sighed in exasperation before saying, "Okay you two, stop acting like school children and have it out. Why are you two suddenly so mad at each other?"

"We talked about this, your Highness;" said Winter in the same dispassionate voice she always did. Luke nodded his agreement and Leia glared at her. "Yes you did - with me but not with each other."

The Twi'lek woman raised a hand and said, "Why am I here exactly, Princess?"

Leia looked at her and said, "I'm hoping you can make some things clear for everyone. Luke, you start."

Luke's eyes widened. "Why me?"

"Because I said so and someone has too."

Luke groaned and leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. After nearly a minute, he finally said, "I guess I just got a little frustrated that, after what I considered a meaningful relationship that lasted several months ended, all Winter, or rather all you seemed to want, Winter, was meaningless sex without any commitment, obligation or strings attached. It just hurt, that's all. Then, to compound it, you decide that you want to just go find someone else to scratch that itch. I mean, was that all I was to you - someone to scratch an itch or give you sex when you wanted it?"

Luke tried not to sound hurt, like he was that beaten up by it but some pain still slipped into his voice. Winter shifted a little uncomfortably before saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you felt that way. However, to say such things, especially after just randomly sleeping with someone and extra especially after giving a whole argument about how you don't randomly sleep with people, is a little hypocritical, don't you think?"

Luke frowned. "I didn't sleep with anyone, Winter. I don't know where you heard that or why you think that but it never happened."

Winter's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and turned just a touch colder than normal. "I saw you and someone heading towards your quarters with a bottle and two glasses. It doesn't take and intelligence operative to figure out what happened next, especially since you were already drunk."

Rianna suddenly straightened and she said, "Hey, can we not talk like I'm not here? First off, Honey, I didn't sleep with your ex. I tried but he said that he wouldn't. He doesn't just sleep with people and especially not after just breaking up. It's a shame. I can see what you saw in him. Eh well, your loss, Agent Retrac."

Winter gave her stoic approximation of a glare before turning to Luke. "So you didn't sleep with her?"

"No."

"And you haven't slept with anyone else?"

Luke sat up a little straighter. "No I haven't. Why do you care so much anyway?"

Winter looked down and didn't answer, saying instead, "Princess, Sergeant Saren, could I please speak to Luke alone?"

They both stood and stepped out. Both Luke and Winter were silent for awhile but then Winter said, "I really am sorry for those things I said, Luke. I was drunk and it hurt my pride that you were able to say no to me. I didn't mean any of it and I promise that I didn't just go and sleep with anyone either."

Luke nodded and sighed. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. Winter came up to him and said, "The truth is that I've missed you, Luke. You're a remarkable young man and I was lucky to be with you. The problem is that I just don't think that you and I would work. We're just - I don't know;" and she shook her head. Luke understood though. Somehow, he knew that they wouldn't have lasted. "Well it was a lot of fun while it lasted. I just want to be friends again, Winter, not constantly at each other and angry with each other."

Winter gave the ghost of a smile and nodded. "I'd like that too."

She gave Luke a hug and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. Luke sighed and followed. Rianna Saren was leaning against the wall outside, considering Luke curiously. "Tell me something, Skywalker, why did you two break up?"

Luke shrugged tiredly. "She didn't think we would last so she wanted to try and end it painlessly in fear that it would end badly. That and she decided that it wasn't worth trying to have a relationship in a warzone."

Rianna nodded and said, "For what it's worth, Skywalker, I think it was her loss. Are things better between you two now?"

Luke nodded and she fell into step beside him. Luke considered her as they walked. Rianna was strikingly beautiful. She didn't have the subtle grace and wasn't as slim as Winter but she was attractive none the less. The fact that one of her lekku was prosthetic didn't take away from that at all. It also helped that she dressed in a sleeveless crop-top and quite tight leather pants, both of which accentuated the finer parts of her curvaceous anatomy. Suddenly, she gave a chuckle and said, "My eyes are up here, Skywalker. Ogle me if you want, just don't be so obvious about it."

Luke blushed and muttered an apology. Rianna just laughed and said, "You know what, Skywalker, whenever you want, you and I can give it a try. I haven't had a true gentleman around me very often and I'm starting to like it a little. It will be refreshing whenever I'm back from a mission with the Renegades."

Luke thought about and smiled, "Sounds good to me, Rianna. I haven't had a cutthroat mercenary around who was interested in me before. This could be refreshing for the both of us."

Rianna smiled with pleasure. "Let me know when you're ready, Flyboy and I'll show you that I'm not always cutthroat."

 **Updated 11.07.2016**


	7. Chapter 6: Disaster at Ralltiir

Rogue Squadron was gathered in the middle of the standard night, swilling caff and glowering at Luke and Wedge. What the blazes were they doing up this time of the night? As if to answer the mental inquiry, General Rieeken strode in quickly, a cup of steaming caff in his hand as well. Winter was right behind him, doing a brilliant job at hiding her anxiety. Clearing his throat, Rieeken spoke with an exhaustion-roughened voice. "Rogues, we have just received word from Ralltiir that a group of scientists who have developed amazing shield technology are under attack from the Imperial forces who want their research and tech. Instead of the standard X-wings, you will be divided into pairs and sent in T-47 Airspeeders. They will handle better in the atmosphere and this will be a great test run for their combat use. They are armed with rapid fire blaster cannons and have a rear blaster and towing cables as well."

Luke's blue eyes widened and he lifted a hand. "General, will blaster cannons and toe cables be enough to stop a full Imperial ground assault? I hear that those AT-AT's have thick armor."

Tycho Celchu nodded vigorously. Rieeken also nodded. "It's true. They do have advanced and very heavy armor. However, your job will be to slow them down, not try to stop them. It will only be until we can get the scientists and as many people as possible out. The ship carrying you will be a modified CR90 Corvette, the _Hapless._ It will carry your speeders and then pick up the scientists. You will then re-dock with the Corvette and blast out of there. Any questions?"

Wedge lifted a hand. "Sir, none of us have ever piloted or gunned these speeders."

Rieeken gave him a barely patient look. "Captain, they are almost the same as an X-wings with a few minor differences. There are a trio of simulators aboard the corvette. You can practice on the way. Any other questions? We are short on time."

None were forth coming. The General and Winter left and the Rogues hurried to a docking port where the Corvette was docked to the cruiser. On six boarding ports were the speeders. Wedge suddenly cursed, "Blasted blazing blast! We need another pilot or gunner!"

"I got it;" came a feminine voice. They all turned to see Winter dressed in a white flight suit and with a helmet under her arm. The Rogues took a second to look before both Dak and Wes lifted their hands. Luke cut them off. "Tycho, she's going with you as your gunner. Sarkli, your with me..." and he called out the rest of the flight orders. As soon as he was done and the others had gone on board, Sarkli grabbed his arm. The young man was angry. "Luke, you and I both know that I'm a better pilot than at least three quarters of these guys. Why am I gunning?"

Luke glared at him. "Sarkli, you are under my command, not the other way around. You may be a better pilot then most of the others but you are DEFINITELY a better gunner than ALL of them. Question my decisions again and I'll be writing you up. Do it again after that, and I'll find someone more amiable to following orders to be in my squadron, got it?"

Sarkli glared and shoved past him into the Corvette. Luke ground his teeth. As soon as this was over, Sarkli was going to another squadron.

* * *

Luke, Sarkli, Wedge, Hobbie, Tycho and Winter hopped out of the simulator. "I heard you were good, Commander but that was something else. The simulator was bugging out trying to keep up with you;" said Winter dispassionately. Luke chuckled. "And to think you used to worry about me."

She favored him with a small smile. "I still worry about you, Commander - perhaps a little less now but you're still reckless. What was it Princess Leia called you? 'Mr. Stormed-the-Death-Star-with-two-droids-a-Wookiee-a-smuggler-and-an-elderly-gentleman' or something like that?"

Luke blushed and his squadron mates looked at him. "I didn't hear this story, Boss?" said Wedge with great interest. Luke brushed it aside. "It isn't worth hearing about."

Winter actually laughed and said, "I'll tell them then. The commander, Captain Solo and a few others were pulled aboard the Death Star by a tractor beam in the Alderaan system. They managed to rescue Princess Leia, shut down the tractor beam and escape just in time to get back here, learn to fly an X-wing in an hour and then destroy the Death Star."

All four of the others looked at him with wonder and a whole new respect. Luke was blushing madly and looking at his feet. Tycho shook his head. "Damn, Commander! Where the hell did you come from?"

Wedge grinned and said, "Tatooine, a moisture farm, to be precise. Who knew dusting crops was such good training?"

Luke started walking away, too embarrassed to say anything and he heard mutter. "They gave a third-rate farm boy from a tenth rate planet command of a fighter squadron when they had veteran pilots who have been flying and fighting for over a year. This Alliance is going to chaos."

Luke froze, feeling his pride and anger rise. Clenching his fists, he turned around and marched straight up to Sarkli. Through gritted teeth, Luke snarled, "You listen to me you silver-spoon fed, arrogant piece of bantha shavit; the only reason you aren't already out of my Squadron is because this mission is too important to rush-find another gunner. As soon as we get back, you and I are going before General Rieeken. Until then, shut up and keep your ego and opinions to yourself."

Sarkli smirked. "You won't get rid of me, Skywalker. Like I said, I'm probably the best pilot you have. You need me."

Luke gave a derisive snort of laughter. "You are ONE of the best. But a good pilot who questions every order is worse than a mediocre pilot. Now get out of my sight."

Sarkli glared for a moment and then stormed off. Wedge was glaring after him. "He's gone. As soon as we get back, he's gone."

* * *

The situation on Raltiir was desperate. The city was backed against a huge lake and there was a gorge with a river that flowed from the mountains and surrounded an utterly leveled city. Two bridges crossed the river and over the bridges streamed AT-AT, AT-ST and AT-AR walkers as well as shorter walkers that could only possibly fit one person. There were also APC's and, of course, ground troops. When the Rogues launched, the situation seemed grim - until Luke was hailed by the scientists. "Alliance commander, this is one of the scientists. We placed bombs strong enough to level a bunker throughout the city. They are encased in plating that disguises them as sensor nodes. If you can find a way to drag them around and into the enemy, you may be able to slow them down more effectively. Please hurry, Commander. The shield is at forty percent power."

Luke's eyes widened. "Sir, how long have the Imperials been firing on you?"

"Six standard days, Commander."

Luke was impressed. No wonder the Imperials wanted their shield technology. "Alright, here we go. Rogues Two and Three, with me. We're gonna take those walkers using the bombs. Rogues Four, Five and Six, see if you can do something about those bridges. That will help immensely. Go"

Luke and his wingmen blazed through the weaker walkers, shredding the AT-ST's and the tiny little one man walkers, which Tycho informed them were called AT-PT's, based off an Old Republic design. The AT-AR's were tougher, not to even speak of the mammoth, four-legged AT-AT's. The APC's were providing cover fire with E-Webs and Luke, Wedge and Tycho were forced to dodge as they made their runs. Rogue Four commed in the midst of the fight. "Rogue Leader, we can't get against these bridges, their too tough. Any thoughts?"

Luke replied. "Use the bombs. Pile them on and set them off. Save us a few though. We still need to blow those big ones."

Luke then called to his wingmen. "Split off and grab a bomb with the cables. Lift them off the ground. I don't want you to blow yourselves by bouncing them off yourselves or the ground."

The three speeders swooped down and each grabbed a bomb before rising into the air and each heading towards the AT-AT's. Luke called over his shoulder, "Give us a little more line, Sarkli."

They flew towards one of the walkers and Luke said, "Drop it when you're ready."

He waited as he flew over and felt the speeder jerk as the cable was cut. Behind them, a massive explosion was heard. Sarkli whooped, "One down but I only had one harpoon, boss. What now?"

Luke hadn't thought of that. He made a mental note to talk to General Rieeken about that. "Well assuming the others do as well as we did, that's three down. We'll have to take out what we can and draw fire as best as we can."

Two more walkers were taken out, one of them toppling sideways and blocking one of the bridges. The other bridge suddenly blew into shrapnel. But now, they were all out of harpoons. "Rogues Four, Five and Six, keep blasting the smaller walkers and APC's. There has to be something we can do about that last AT-AT."

"Rogue Leader, I have a half a dozen scout walker transports and three heavy transports coming in;" called Rogue Two. Luke saw them and got an idea. "Rogue Two, will any of them be passing over that last walker?"

Wedge sounded incredulous. "Yes but no one is that good, Luke."

Luke nodded. He sure hoped he was. Whipping up towards the incoming transport, he targeted the one he hoped was going to pass over the walker. He blazed through its TIE escort while Rogues Two and Three engaged them. Luke took a breath and called on the force. Everything seemed to slow and, when he felt the subtle push that signaled the time to open fire, Luke blazed away at the heavy transport's engines. The blaster cannons were weaker than his X-wing's laser cannons but they still disabled their target and the heavy transport began to plummet. At first, Luke thought it would miss but it was on target, crashing onto the AT-AT and flattening it into chunks of bent metal. "I don't believe it;" said Wedge.

"That's impossible;" murmured Winter.

"What did I miss?" asked Rogue Five, Wes. Dak said, "Leader just dropped a heavy trans onto an AT-AT! Stars above, that was remarkable!"

Luke couldn't help but feel both proud and embarrassed. Suddenly, a massive barrage came from orbit and the shields protecting the scientists and their installation fell. Luke gasped. Everything they had done was pointless as the other transports disgorged their contents - troops, more APC's and six more AT-ST walkers. "Rogues, this is Rogue Leader, do what you can about any more transports coming in. Sarkli and I are going down there to escort the scientists to the blockade runner on foot."

Winter's voice shrieked over the comms. "The HELL you are!"

Luke zipped down and landed. "We don't have a choice, Winter. Those scientists cannot fall into enemy hands."

Her voice came back cold. "Oh I am so going to kick your ass for this, Luke - me and the Princess both."

"Get in line;" snarled Wedge.

Luke sighed and popped the canopy of the air speeder and he and Sarkli hopped out. "I'm done with this, Skywalker!"

Luke looked at him. The other man held a DL-44 blaster on him. Luke glared. "What the hell are you doing, Sarkli?"

The other grinned wickedly. "I'm getting out of here. You're going to die a heroic death and someone better will lead the Rogues and they'll keep meeting tragic but heroic endings until they finally put me in my rightful place."

Luke would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire. "You're insane, Sarkli. You're totally mad."

He shrugged and Luke called on the force. It was instinctual and the blaster was knocked off line and Luke charged in, tackling the other man to the ground. They grappled, punching and elbowing, rolling in the dirt until Luke slammed his forehead into Sarkli's nose, shattering it before lifting Sarkli's head and slamming it against the ground, rendering him unconscious. Luke stood, his chest heaving and activated his helmet comm. "Wedge, Sarkli just tried to kill me. I'm going to tie him and leave him here for the moment. We can figure out what to do with him later."

"You might as well just shoot him. He's a danger and a liability now."

Luke went to the speeder and pulled out a DH-17 blaster rifle and slung it. "I don't feel right about just -" and Luke stopped, opened mouthed. Sarkli was gone. "Shavit! He's gone!"

Luke took off towards the installation. He didn't make it far before he ran into a group of cowering figures in the shelter of a half demolished structure. "Who are you?" he demanded. One of them said, "We're the scientists, Commander Skywalker. We saw you land and started making our way towards you."

Luke knew that the balding man was telling the truth. He wasn't sure how but he just knew. "Alright. We'll see about getting you weapons as we go. Wait..."

An AT-ST's distinctive hiss-clank-crash could be heard approaching. Luke suddenly got an idea. Moving quickly, he ran up some partially collapsed stairs and waited. The walker came closer and, when it was close enough, he leaped onto it, opened the hatch and blasted the two guys inside before dragging them out and dropping them. He then called out, "Hey, one of you come up here."

One of the younger men ran up and jumped onto the walker. He murmured to Luke, "Have you ever driven one of these before?"

Luke grinned. "Nope but I sure would like to give it a try. You take the guns. Give me a sec."

He popped out and said, "Alright, all of you listen up, I captured you and you're now Imperial prisoners. I'll make it look like I'm escorting you to a prison transport and I'll get you to the blockade runner. Let's move."

The scientists looked nervous as they placed their hands on their heads and did an admirable job of acting scared, confused and anxious. They were a bit out in front, just far enough for it to look like Luke and the younger scientist had guns trained on them. Suddenly, Luke's comms went off. "Luke Skywalker, where in the nine hells of Corellia are you?" asked Winter coldly. Luke chuckled and said, "I'm in the AT-ST escorting the scientists to the pick up point."

Silence and then she said, "The Blockade Runner is being boarded as we speak so you'd better hurry. We'll try to clear a path for you."

"Thanks. Rogue Leader out."

It seemed like smooth going. For the most part, the walkers and enemies were dead or distracted. Suddenly, Luke felt his stomach sink. "Shavit! Sarkli!"

The young pilot was pointing frantically at the Luke and the scientists. "Aim for the walkers with those concussion rockets and then take out that APC. Fire on my mark."

The young man beside him looked pale but nodded. The game was up. The two AT-ST's and the APC aimed at Luke's walker and the scientists. "Fire."

The two walkers exploded and the APC took rapid hits from Luke's AT-ST before exploding. Several others opened fire only to be blown away by fire from the air speeders above. The scientists ran as fast as they could. The way was fairly clear until they reached the blockade runner. The boarding hatch was open and a trio of enemy walkers guarded it. "Blast them and do it fast;" muttered Luke as he undid his belt. The walkers opened fire but one of them was already gone. The second went up in smoke from a concussion rocket but the last opened up. "Let's get out of here."

They both climbed on top and were about to drop down when a blast from the AT-ST hit the scientist, literally ripping him apart. Luke dropped down and rolled, taking cover as the walker exploded. The scientists were pinned and Luke was out of options. He took his lightsaber and ignited it, running from cover to cover. His comlink chimed and Wedge bit out, "Stay the frak down, Luke. I got it."

The AT-ST exploded and Luke and the scientists made a break for the blockade runner. "Did any of you pick up weapons?" Luke asked incredulously. The lead scientist looked nervous. "We're scientists, not soldiers."

Luke cursed, "Kriffing hell! For being so intelligent, you guys are complete morons!"

They ran up the ramp and Luke shot down a quartet of Imperial soldiers before shutting the boarding hatch. "Grab. Their. Weapons!" he gritted out and then rather testily said, "This is the safety. It's off. That's the trigger. That's the sight. Aim at a target down the sight and squeeze the trigger. Let's go."

His comlink chimed again. "Luke, this is Winter. We're about to dock and we'll meet you inside."

"Sounds good."

They ran into another group of soldiers and then a squad of Stormtroopers and each time, they brought them down. Suddenly, Wedge commed him. "Hey, moron, shut the kriffing boarding ramp, why don't you!"

Luke furrowed his eyebrows. "But I did. What... Sarkli;" he snarled the name like a curse. "You guys hide in the escape pods. I'll hold them off until we take off. Rogues, I'm gonna need your help clearing this ship."

"You got it, Boss. Sorry about the whole 'moron' thing."

Luke actually laughed and said, "It's okay. That would be a rather moronic thing to do."

Winter cut in. "You're still a moron, Luke."

Luke chuckled. "You're so sweet, Winter."

"Go kriff yourself;"

Luke didn't have a chance to retort. He was too busy blasting Imperial soldiers and Stormtroopers. He brought down one after another but was slowly pushed back. When he ran out of ammo, he picked up an E-11 in each hand. The blaster rifles were small and had collapsible butt stocks and a high rate of fire. In the close proximity of the blockade runner's corridors, he tucked them under each arm and fired at any enemy he saw. They just kept coming. Suddenly, a blaster bolt slammed into his left arm. He hissed in pain but kept firing. With a lurch, he felt the Corvette take off. Grinning, he fired again and again until another blaster bolt slammed into his chest. That's when things went black.

* * *

When Luke woke up, he was in a bacta tank aboard the _Liberty_. Through heavily lidded eyes he saw the Rogues, Leia, General Rieeken, Winter and, of course, the med droid outside of the tank. They all breathed a collective sigh of relief and Winter turned to the med droid. "When will he be out? I want to kick his ass."

Rieeken laughed and Leia nodded. "Yes, me too. The fact that he's still alive is a miracle."

Wedge was scowling too. "I'll join you."

Luke would have laughed if the respirator he was attached to would allow it. He looked down at his arm and chest. The burns were healing rapidly, almost visibly so. The med droid said, "He is ready to come out. Bacta infused wraps and patches can finish it up. However, he must not be physically active for at least two weeks. No fighting, no flying and no ass-kicking."

Leia, Winter and Wedge all agreed and Luke chuckled as the tank was drained and he was pulled out. Wedge, Winter and Leia had each hugged him, while glaring at him and then walked away, ignoring him. The rest of the Rogues had gently clapped his back, congratulating him on his work, as did General Rieeken. Shortly there after, he was hobbling to his quarters for some well deserved rest. He was surprised to find Rianna Saren waiting for him with a big grin. "Hey there, Flyboy. Wow! You sure know how to take a hit. You alright?"

Luke chuckled and said, "Yup, sure am. How'd you get into my room?"

She winked cheekily at him and said, "Ignorance is bliss."

Luke chuckled more and plopped down on his bed. "How was your mission, Ria?"

Ria chuckled and said, "Well it was better than yours by the look of it. I didn't get shot. What happened? Wait, don't tell me. I got this new datapad that I hooked up to your monitor and I have the clearance to look. I've always wanted to do this."

Luke cocked an eyebrow. "Are you using my console to slice into the mission files?"

She laughed and said, "Of course not. I'm using this datapad."

She sat there reading and watching and listening to the mission files. Luke had nearly nodded off when she finished and looked at him. "Wow." was all she could say. She stared at Luke, he eyes large and beautiful. Luke sighed and said, "I take it you want to kick my ass now too?"

Rianna stood. "Not exactly, no."

Slowly, she began removing her garments. Luke sat up. "Woah now! Wait a sec, Ria."

The Twi'lek shook her head as she dropped her gunbelt. "I'm done waiting. I really like you, Luke. I want to be closer to you. I want to know you. Do you understand - to KNOW you."

Luke was about to protest until he saw the sincerity in her eyes. He wanted the same thing, he just wanted them both to be sure. Now, he decided, that they were. With a smile, he stood stiffly, walked up to her and kissed her senseless.

 **Updated 11.07.2016**


	8. Chapter 7: Search for the Nonnah

Moff Kohl Seerdon strode briskly and proudly through the Imperial Palace's ball room. It was quite a night to say the least. The Emperor had personally invited him to this gala. The Moff knew that it could be either very good or very bad news for him but he was optimistic. He had just rooted out another small rebel cell on Rhen Var when he had received the summons. Emperor Palpatine and his tall, imposing and silent Supreme Commander Darth Vader were milling among the generals and admirals and other Moffs as Seerdon strode in. One thing he knew was that no one, not even a Grand Admiral, Grand General or Grand Moff, just approached the Emperor. You waited to be called. With that in mind, Seerdon took a glass of expensive champagne from a tray carried by a passing servant girl and went to lean by a pillar. From there, he admired a half dozen of the Emperor's personal dancers and concubines. They were all utterly breathtaking specimens of human beauty and they were all different - from tall, dark skinned and dark haired to blond with with pale skin. The Moff only had eyes for one of them though - she was probably the youngest of them, barely twenty. She had golden-red hair, cream colored skin and the most spectacular green eyes that Kohl Seerdon had ever seen. She wore a green dress that set her eyes off brilliantly. Moff Seerdon was a married man but his wife was a trophy wife. Sure they showed one another respect and affection when he went home on leave but when he was gone, they both knew that they kriffed whoever they could get their hands on of the opposite sex - so long as they were human at least. Moff Seerdon couldn't comprehend some of his collegues' fascination with aliend women.

The redhead had noticed him and smiled shyly, averting her eyes. Seerdon smiled and moved towards her to ask her to dance when a young officer, a Lieutenant, said, "Moff Seerdon, Sir, the Emperor has ordered you to join him."

Damn. "Of course. I would be honored to join his Majesty."

The Moff approached and bowed on one knee, his head down. The cracked, raspy voice of the Emperor sounded benevolent as he said, "Arise, Moff Seerdon, my faithful servant."

The Moff rose and said, "You honor me with your invitation and summons, Majesty. How may I serve my Emperor?"

The Emperor smiled. "You may enjoy the hospitality of my palace tonight and tomorrow but the day after that, I have a very important mission for you." The Emperor turned to Lord Vader. "Leave us, my friend."

Moff Seerdon stood respectfully silent as the Dark Lord strode by, his heavy boots clanging ominously against the marble floor. "You have served me well thus far, my friend. This mission will take time, ingenuity, patience and perseverance. It could also prove to be your most dangerous mission yet."

"I live only to serve your Majesty;" replied the Moff with a bow. The Emperor smiled. "Of course. I foresee a bright future for you. Your mission is to identify, hunt down, engage and destroy the Rebel Alliance's newest weapon - an elite fighter unit called Rogue Squadron."

Despite himself, Moff Seerdon scowled. He had heard the name before. It had been popping up more and more in the past six months since the destruction of the Death Star. "Ah. I see that you are familiar with the name."

"I am, your Majesty. At first they were just a nuisance making things difficult for us but they have become far more of late. If my intelligence is correct, three pilots stopped our probing unit on Tatooine, assisted the traitor Tycho Celchu to defect and many other small things. I thought that they were just another hit-and-run rebel fighter unit with more back-bone than the others but that was until Ralltiir."

The Emperor scowled as well. "Yes. That was a most unfortunate circumstance. Those scientists would have been a great boon to us. The intelligence files have already been sent to your flagship and you will leave in two days. But first, enjoy the rewards of your victories. I noticed you were observing the dancers. Did any of them strike your fancy?"

Moff Seedron smiled, happy at the change of subject from business to pleasure. "They all did, my Lord. But I must say that the young lady in green with the golden-red hair quite outshines the others."

The Emperor agreed with a knowing smile. To the Moffs surprise, he called to her. "Mara, my dear, come and attend me."

Quickly and with a happy smile, the young woman glided over, her movements graceful. "Your Majesty;" she said, her eyes down as she curtsied elegantly. The Emperor whispered in her ear and she smiled with pleasure. "Of course, your Majesty. I will gladly show such a hero as Moff Seerdon all the hospitality of your palace."

She turned to the Moff, a smile on her face that made him catch his breath. "Enjoy your stay, Moff Seerdon;" said the Emperor and the Moff bowed low. Mara was stunning indeed and she said, "My Master wishes me to attend you in any way that I can."

The Moff struggled to keep the unbridled lust within him from taking her from the room and ravishing her in some closet somewhere like two misbehaving teenagers from some fifth rate world. "The night is young, Mara. Why not start with a simple dance with me?"

Her face brightened with pleasure and she took the champagne glass from him. "It would be my pleasure, Moff Seerdon."

* * *

Luke and Rianna were in the midst of a passionate tumble between the sheets when Wedge banged on Luke's door and said in a rather urgent voice, "Luke, we have trouble. Meet me in the Rogue Squadron commons area in an hour."

Luke frowned. "What kind of trouble?"

Wedge didn't reply, probably already gone. Luke sighed in exasperation. "Well that was helpfu-"

But Rianna cut him off with a kiss and said, "You heard him. We have an hour. Now shut up and rock my world again."

* * *

An hour later, they both walked into the commons room. All the lights were down and neither of them could see a thing. "I don't like this;" said Luke uneasily. "Luke it's just the Rogues. How bad could it be?"

Luke was about to answer when the lights turned on and a roar went up. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

He jumped and said, "WOAH!" to everyone else's unending amusement. Aside from the Rogues and Rianna, Leia, Winter, General Rieeken and several other friends Luke had made were there, each in turn slapping his back, hugging him or shaking his hand. A rather suspicious looking drink was placed in his hand and he was told to sit down. Luke looked at it a little nervously. "What is it?"

Wedge winked. "It's Corellian. Just drink it."

Luke looked at him and said, "You know, Wedge, those two sentences together just tripled my anxiety."

Rianna suddenly straddled his hips with a sultry smirk, right there in front of everybody, and said, "I know what it is. It's good. Just drink it, Flyboy."

She helped guide it to his mouth and Luke downed it in one long gulp. He slammed the glass on the table next to him and coughed. "Wow! That was something else;" he said. They all cheered. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

Leia stepped up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before saying, "I told them. We were going through Rogue Squadron's records and I realized that it was coming up. By the way, did you know we share birthdays?"

Luke's eyes widened. "Really? We do? Well then happy birthday to you too, Leia."

He hugged her and kissed her forehead. Wedge yanked him out of the chair and gave him another drink. "Everyone listen up - a toast to this man right here. The only man to have a Death Star on his fuselage, the Hero of Yavin, commander of the best fighter squadron in the galaxy and one-day Jedi Knight; to Luke Skywalker!"

They all repeated, "To Luke Skywalker;" and drank. Luke was blushing madly and looking at his feet, a humbled smile on his face. As soon as they had all drank, Wedge laughed and said, "Alright, let's get this party started;"

* * *

Four hours later, past Twenty-three hundred, Luke and Rianna stumbled back to his quarters, drunk and laughing at the antics of several of the younger Rogues. "I never knew Dak knew how to dance;" said Luke which caused another fit of laughter from the Twi'lek on his arm. "Pfft, Luke he _doesn't_ know how to dance."

Luke chuckled. "That's true. What _you_ were doing was dancing."

The Rianna smiled with pleasure and said, "Yeah? Did you like that?"

She began to dance again, her body swaying and twisting hypnotically. Luke placed his hands on her bare waist and said, "Only a blind man wouldn't have - or someone who swings the other way."

She smiled and said, "Come on, Luke. I have one more dance for you before we get to bed."

* * *

Luke woke up the next morning to pounding on his door and groaned. "Why do I always do this to myself?" he muttered. "Luke, it's Wedge. We have trouble and I'm afraid it isn't a party this time. Meet the rest of the Rogues in the briefing room in fifteen minutes. I'll have a hangover remedy ready for you."

Luke grunted, "I'll be there in ten. Thanks, Wedge."

He rolled out of bed and stood, ignoring the sick feeling in his gut and the pounding in his head. He sponged off in the shower and got dressed. Rianna was blearily looking at him. "Luke, wha's goin' on?"

Luke went over and kissed her before saying, "Sounds like an emergency mission for the Rogues. Go back to sleep. I'll see you later."

She smiled through her hangover and puckered her lips again. Luke chuckled and kissed her again before staggering out into the corridor. Rianna watched him go until the door slid shut before curling back up and falling asleep again.

* * *

In the briefing room, everyone, including Leia and Winter, were nursing cups of Wedge's hangover brew. It was nasty but it worked wonderfully. General Rieeken entered and chuckled at them before becoming very serious. "Listen up, Rogues. An experimental Rebel Supply ship the _Nonnah_ was intercepted and shot down on the planet Chorax. One of our scout ships picked up the emergency homing beacon and reported. Do to the need for powerful sensors and scanners and a high rate of speed, you will be flying A-wings. Time is of the very essence, Rogues. We know Imperials are in the system but other than that, we have no intel. A shuttle will meet you there as soon as you locate the Nonnah. Any questions?"

The Rogues all looked grim and serious, wanting to get to their ships. The General nodded and said, "Get to it, Rogues."

At a run, they pelted to their ships and took off. Wedge commed Luke immediately, "We still have two slots to fill, Boss."

Luke sighed, "We'll worry about it later, Wedge. We don't have time now."

They jumped to hyperspace within minutes. It wasn't a long jump but it seemed like forever. As soon as they dropped out of the blue tunnel, they saw it - a single Imperial Star Destroyer. "Damn!" Luke snarled. "All power to engines, Rogues. I want to be in atmo before they get the chance to launch TIE's."

They complied, following the homing beacon until it suddenly cut off. "Damn it!" said Luke again. The Imperials were jamming them. "Alright, Rogues, we know we're in the general area. Split up and search. Wait... Picking up multiple signals - TIE's and coming in fast!"

Lasers blazed and several of the TIE's burst into fire and shrapnel. "Throttle up, Rogues. We have to keep searching for the _Nonnah_. Stay low and blast any Imperial Scout ships of Probe Droids you see. Avoid engaging unless you have no choice. Give a shout out when you find the supply ship."

For the next hour, things were tense. They constantly had to shoot down or evade TIE Fighters and Interceptors, blasted dozen of probe droids and found no sign of the ship. Luke grew frustrated and called out over the comms, "Anything yet, Rogues?"

After a series of anxious negatives, Luke sighed. Taking a deep breath, Luke called on the force to calm himself - and then his face was split by a grin. There, in a ravine with a lake in the bottom of it was the experimental Rebel supply ship _Nonnah_. "Rogues, rendezvous at my location, sending the coordinates now. I found the ship and - oh shavit! So did a probe! We're gonna have company real soon."

He then commed command. "General Rieeken, this is Rogue Leader. We found the ship; sending the coordinates now."

By the time the last Rogue had made it, so had a squadron of TIE Interceptors and TIE Bombers and the shuttle had docked with the _Nonnah_. To make matters worse, a Sentinel-class Assault shuttle landed and offloaded AT-ST walkers and six XR-85 Tank Droids. "Rogues Five through Ten, keep on the TIE Bombers. The rest of you, help me target those tanks and walkers. We can't let them destroy the _Nonnah_ or the shuttle."

Luke blasted away at the walkers, blowing first one and then two in his first pass. Wedge blind fired a torrent of concussion missiles, demolishing the tanks and heavily damaging one of the walkers. "Well I'm out of rockets now;" he muttered into the comms. Luke chuckled, "Yup but you probably saved the rest of us some trouble and the shuttle too. Nice work, Rogue Two."

The Sentinel was next, exploding into shards just in time for another to land. This one dropped twelve AT-PT walkers which immediately opened fire on the shuttle and the _Nonnah_ , firing concussion mortar shells and blaster cannons. "These guys must be desperate. Those blasters won't get through either of the ships' armor fast enough even with the concussion shells;" commented Tycho. The AT-PT's lasted less time than the AT-ST's and tanks had. "Rogue Squadron, this is shuttle _Talus,_ reporting that we have loaded all crew members and equipment from the _Nonnah_ and are taking off. Keep those TIE Interceptors off our back."

Luke grinned in relief. "Copy that, _Talus_. Alright, Rogues, engage any and all TIE Interceptors."

For the Rogues, the end was in sight. The ship just had to make it out of atmosphere and then they could all jump to lightspeed back to the _Independence_. For the first time since joining the Alliance, the plan went flawlessly. The swarms of TIE's were kept away from the shuttles and the Rogues didn't lose a single fighter. Luke reveled in a victory without casualties but had a very uneasy feeling. Whether it was just his gut or the force, he didn't know but somehow he knew things were about to get much more difficult."

* * *

Moff Kohl Seerdon was actually humming as he strode back to the suite provided for him in the Imperail Palace. He was leaving the next day but had decided to get a good look at the files that the Emperor had sent to him. When he entered his quarters, he was surprised that the young dancer Mara was still there, sitting on the bed dressed in a simpler dress than the she had worn the night before which meant that she had returned to her own quarters to change. "Good morning, Moff Seerdon;" she said brightly and enthusiastically. "Good morning, Mara. I trust you slept well."

The young woman giggled and said, "When you finally let me sleep, yes I did. You quite exhausted me, Sir."

Seerdon smiled and went over, kissing her on the lips before saying, "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Mara smiled wider and said, "That's my question, Sir."

Seerdon shook his head. "No, Mara. You may go about your business."

She smiled seductively and said, "By order of his Majesty, until you leave, you are my only business. I can do more than dance and provide pleasure in bed. Are you hungry? Would you like some caff or maybe some wine?"

Seerdon was taken aback. Why would the Emperor give him the use of his favorite dancer? It didn't matter. If his Majesty was going to be so gracious, it would be disrespectful to not take advantage. "Some caff would be wonderful, Mara. You are truly a remarkable young woman."

She giggled shyly and went to the kitchen of the suite while Seerdon sorted the files. There were six separate datachips and, of course, sets of flimsiplast files as well. He popped in the first one and read the file. General Carlist Rieeken of Alderaan, one of the highest ranking members of the Alliance Military. According to the files, he seemed to be the man who assigned missions to Rogue Squadron and selected targets for them. He was also, of course, a traitor to the Empire. "Fascinating;" murmured Seerdon. "An opponent worthy of note and caution;"

Mara glided back in with a cup of steaming caff in her hand. "Here you are, Sir. I hope it is to your satisfaction."

He pulled the datacard out of the datapad and sipped the caff. "It is quite excellent, my Dear. I'm afraid I'm looking at some rather sensitive intelligence, Mara..."

She giggled and scooted closer to him. "Moff Seerdon, I am the Emperor's personal dancer and his favorite consort. I assure you that those jobs come with a surprisingly high security clearance. After all, I handle the Emperor's food and drink among other things."

Moff Seerdon nodded. It, of course, made sense. "I suppose so. Wouldn't you rather be doing something more interesting than watching a Moff look over files on Rebels."

She looked down. "What I want is no consequence. I live to serve. If nothing else, I can rub your shoulders while you read."

That sounded quite attractive. "Please;" he said and inserted the second datacard. Wedge Antilles of Corellia, a highly decorated fighter pilot in the Alliance and Co-founder of Rogue Squadron. He was one of the very few survivors of the Battle of Yavin. "Another very talented pilot who chose treason against the Empire. It is honestly quite tragic;" said Seerdon, genuine sadness in his voice. "Just think if the boy had been loyal and joined as a TIE pilot;"

Mara hesitated in rubbing his shoulders and then continued as she asked, "I'm sorry, Sir. Are you talking to me?"

He smiled. "No, my Dear. Just contemplating allowed. It is so tragic when those with so much talent waste their lives by joining the Rebel Alliance."

"It truly is;" she agreed sadly. "Why can't they see the goodness in our Emperor like you and I can?"

"Because lies will continue to be spread by the jealous, the traitorous and the dissident. You and I are fortunate, Mara."

He popped in the next datacard and froze. Luke Skywalker, birth place unknown. All that was known about him was that he was the one who fired the killing shot of the Death Star, co-founded and commanded Rogue Squadron and was assumed the son of famous Jedi Knight Anikan Skywalker. "Skywalker;" breathed Mara. "He destroyed the Death Star."

Her voice held wonder and dread at the same time. Moff Kohl Seerdon actually smiled. "Of all the opponents I could face, this one is the most worthy of my attention. If defeating and either killing or converting Skywalker doesn't not get me elevated to the honor of Grand Moff, nothing will."

 **Updated 11.07.2016**


	9. Chapter 8: Defection on Corellia

Luke took a few deep breathe as he strode into the briefing room. All his Rogues were there as was General Rieeken and Agent Retrac. Luke took his seat next to Wedge. Wedge gave him a worried, sympathetic look and Luke smiled and winked at his XO. Rieeken cleared his throat and said, "Good morning, Rogue Squadron. The mission ahead of us is highly important and has a high amount of risk to it."

The General used a control device and the profile of a man in an Imperial Army uniform popped up. Tycho Celchu gasped. "That's General Crix Madine! He revolutionized the Imperial Special Ops, Army Commandos, Navy Commandos and Storm Commandos and was awarded high honors for it!"

Rieeken nodded. "Yes he did and the best part is that he wants to defect to the Rebel Alliance."

A murmur went through the assembled pilots. Luke cleared his throat and asked, "How is this going to happen, General?"

Rieeken hit his controller again and the planet of Corellia popped up. "Crix Madine is on liberty on Corellia under the excuse that he is touring the shipyards, the Tech Center and Coronet's capital tower after a particularly long training tour. I will be taking a team of commandos and a shuttle to pick him up. Rogue Squadron, you will be flying those T-47 Airspeeders. The speeders were chosen because, with the markings and modifications we've made to them, they will look like the Airspeeders that CorSec uses."

Wedge lifted a hand and said, "Won't this fall back on CorSec if we do this? I mean, the Empire won't be happy with them for allowing five of their speeder teams to aid an Imperial traitor and defector."

Rieeken smiled at Wedge, who was a Corellian, and replied, "They would, if there wasn't an investigation going on for five missing CorSec Airspeeders already."

Wedge grinned. "I like this."

Luke nodded and said, "So we get dropped in and fly security for the shuttle until it reaches the transports?"

"Not exactly, Commander Skywalker. Coronet has an Imperial garrison less than ten kilometers away from it and is constantly being watched by Probe droids. Corellians were rebellious back in the days of the Old Republic. With the Empire as it is, I'm willing to bet that they have been thumbing there noses at the Empire for awhile and the garrison and probes are just to keep an eye on them and have a quick response unit. According to a CorSec officer, the garrison includes several aquatic gunboats, a full battalion of Stormtroopers, a Squadron of TIE Fighter, a Squadron of TIE Bombers, an AT-AT Walker and three AT-ST Walkers."

Wes Janson lifted a hand and asked, "And five Airspeeders are supposed to be able to handle all that?"

General Rieeken smiled with just a touch of smug pride. "No, Lieutenant. Five airspeeders, five Rogue Squadron pilots, five Rogue Squadron gunners, myself, Agent Retrac and two dozen of our best commandos will be handling that."

Everyone looked at Wes, who grinned and said, "Well when you put it that way..."

They all chuckled and Rieeken said, "Same as with Ralltiir - we'll be inserted on a Corvette. Rogues, you will take out the probe droids before starting a patrol around Coronet. As soon as the last probe is down, we'll launch the shuttle. Any questions."

Dak Ralter, "Sir isn't it going to be around twenty-three hundred on Corellia when we get there."

"Yes it will, why?"

Dak shook his head. "No reason, Sir."

Everyone considered the young pilot suspiciously. After a moment, he blurted, "What?"

They all slowly turned back to the front. Rieeken asked, "Any questions, Rogues?"

None of them had any. The General clapped his hands. "We depart in an hour. Get yourselves over to that corvette and get ready"

They all stood and headed out. Before he made it far, both Winter and Wedge grabbed Luke by his flight suit and yanked him back into the briefing room. "Hey!" he exclaimed. Wedge said, "Are you going to be okay Luke?"

Luke sighed and said, "I'll get through this mission. We have a job to do, guys."

Winter stared at him. "Luke, we can tell you're anxious. There is still no word of Rianna from Renegade Squadron despite Captain Solo and Commander Serra's best efforts. Are you sure you'll be able to focus?"

Luke nodded resolutely. "Yes. I'll be able to maintain my cool. I appreciate it but you don't need to worry."

Wedge snorted. "Of course we're going to worry, Luke. We're your friends. I trust you. Let's go get this done."

Luke nodded. Winter studied him for a moment before patting his shoulder and walking out. As soon as they were gone, Luke took another shaky breath. Rianna had gone on a mission that had gone horribly, horribly wrong and most of the team was unaccounted for. No one knew for sure who was alive and who was dead. But he couldn't think about that right then. There was a mission - a very important mission and it was going to require all of his focus and skill.

* * *

The Corvette dropped out of hyperspace and dropped into atmosphere. As soon as it did, five modified airspeeders dropped out into the sky and formed up, streaking towards Corellian's capital city of Coronet. It was only a few minutes before Wedge chimed. "Picking up something strange on my scopes."

Luke nodded. "I copy. Increase speed full throttle."

They zipped over the hills and lakes and came on a cluster of the probe droids. It was the work of a moment to blast them to shrapnel. They continued their flight around the city and engaged several more before nothing else showed on their scanners. Luke commed General Rieeken. "All clear, General. You can launch when ready."

Within moments, the shuttle was heading towards the landing pad at the top of the capital tower of Coronet. "Listen up, Rogues, our destroying the probes will have alerted them to something. We just need to make sure that we keep them away from the shuttle until General Madine can meet General Rieeken."

Just as he finished his statement, a call came out. "Luke we have TIE Bombers heading towards the Capital city. I think - oh my stars, they're starting a bombing run towards the capital building. They're trying destroy Coronet!"

Luke gritted his teeth. Whoever was put in charge of the Imperial forces recently had been committing atrocities like this with increasing frequency and Luke was getting tired of seeing it. "Rogues, kill those bombers and do it now!" he snapped. They zipped towards the city, split up and engaged. Luke dropped in behind three bombers and his repeating blaster cannons blew them from the sky. "Nice shooting, Rogue Leader;" said Dak behind him. Luke grunted in reply before hunting down the next group of bombers. The Imperials had deployed their entire squadron and the Rogues were only too happy to blast each and every one of them. "That takes care of that;" said Wedge, the smug satisfaction clear in his voice. Suddenly, the open comm channel chimed. "Can you hear me? Rogue Squadron, this is Crix Madine. The attack got to me before I could reach Rieeken and I'm pinned in the Tech Center. Can you get me out?"

Wedge answered. "Affirmative, General. Luke we'll keep an eye here. You and Tycho go get him."

Luke nodded and he and Tycho's speeders blazed out, leaving the city area to an installation on the outside. To their surprise, there were another six TIE Bombers trying to destroy the Tech Center. Unfortunately for the Imperials, the Tech Center was lightly shielded and was barely holding out against their runs. It was the matter of a few moments for the two Rebel aces to eliminate the bombers. "That was close;" breathed Tycho. Luke nodded his agreement. Too close. "General Madine, this is Commander Luke Skywalker. You are clear from the skies and we'll have you out in a moment."

"Commander, this is Madine. There is someone in this building with me. I say again, there is someone in here with me. They've killed my CorSec escort."

Luke cursed before replying, "Where are you, General?"

"I'm heading to the roof now."

Luke commed Rieeken, "General Rieeken, are we sending some help?"

"Yes, Commander. Agent Retrac is incoming with the shuttle but I think she might be too late."

Luke growled. "Dak, we're landing. Zev, get over here and help Tycho keep bombers and fighters off this building and that shuttle."

"Understood, Rogue Leader."

Suddenly, Wedge came on the comms. "Luke, I've got a problem here. Inbound bombers."

Luke was getting exasperated. This plan was only going from bad to worse. Suddenly, a few whoops came over the comms and Luke grinned. He knew that yell anywhere. "Han! Chewie, what are you doing here?"

The smuggler's cheerful voice was music to Luke's ears. "How you doing kid? Thought I might give you a hand. This is my home town after all."

Luke blazed back towards the capital tower in time to see another six bombers. Wedge was blasting away at two and the Falcon was blasting another two with ease. Luke and Tycho took the last two. A low rumble and roar came over the comms. Han's voice followed, "Chewie said we should start evacuating people out of the capital tower."

Luke agreed. There couldn't be many inside considering the hour but there were at least a few. Suddenly, the open link chimed and Madine came back on. "Rogues, I have trouble over here, they just dropped an AT-AT and three scout walkers outside my building."

Luke and Tycho blazed back. "Back and forth, back and forth;" muttered Tycho and Luke couldn't help but chuckle. As they swooped, they blasted two of the scout walkers. "Tycho take that last scout walker, I'll figure something out for that AT-AT."

He silenced his mic and said, "Well, any idea's Dak?"

The young pilot shook his head. "We could try shooting it."

Luke sighed. "We already know that the armor's too tough. Hey, do you think our tow cables could be used to immobilize them? If nothing else, we could keep it from getting a good shot of the Tech Center."

Dak shrugged. "Worth a shot. Let's go."

Tycho commed them. "Took out that last scout and now I'm just strafing the ground troops. What are you going to do about that walker, Commander?"

Luke chuckled, "I tell you if it works. Otherwise, I might be too embarrassed."

They swooped towards the walker, dodging the medium and heavy laser cannon blasts. "Alright, Dak, get ready. Ready... and... activate harpoon."

It was a great shot. "Nice work, Dak!"

Luke flew tight circles around the walker's legs. After a dozen passes, he said, "Cable out, let her go."

It worked like a dream. The walker didn't just stop - it tried to take a step forward and fell flat on its face. Luke whooped as he swooped towards the Tech Center. He landed his speeder and he and Dak climbed out, blasters in hand. Luke also carried his lightsaber in his left hand. Just as they headed towards a door to a stairwell, it opened and a man in an Imperial Army uniform ran out. Both Luke and Dak covered him. He lifted his hands and said, "I'm Crix Madine. You two must be my rescue party. Where is that shuttle?"

Luke looked up and around. "I hate to say it, General but it's still on the way. We're on our own for the moment."

Crix shut the door and blasted the controls. "That will hold for awhile but not long enough. Whoever this operative is, they cut through a dozen CorSec Special Weapons and Tactics officers."

The three of them began backing towards the Air speeder. "Dak, Load the General up in the speeder and get him our of here. I'll wait for the shuttle."

Dak looked at him hesitantly, "But Luke..."

Luke took his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "That's an order, Dak. Get the general out of here."

Dak hated it but he said, "Yes sir."

General Madine considered Luke for a moment before proffering his hand. "You be careful, Commander."

Luke shook it and suddenly saw a magenta beam of energy cut into the door. "Shavit! Dak, get the General out of here."

Luke hid behind a pylon and waited as his airspeeder took off and left. The door to the roof slid open and Stormtroopers poured onto the roof. Luke methodically fired, blasting one after the other. There weren't many and soon, twelve lay dead on the permecrete roof. Then, out stepped a woman. She was small and wore a dark jump suit that hugged her curvaceous figure and wore a hood on her hand. In her right hand, she held a magenta bladed lightsaber. Luke opened fire again but, to his surprise, she just batted the bolts aside with as much ease as he did against a remote. That didn't stop him from continuing to fire. He went from aiming for her, center mass, to firing a random pattern - head, leg, chest, belly, leg, head, head, belly, chest and so on. It didn't make a difference. She was ahead of all of them, a tight smile on her face. Suddenly, the blaster clicked empty and Luke knew that he was a dead man. Even so, he unclipped and ignited his weapon, striking a ready stance. She stopped dead, staring at him for a moment. Then, in a low, slightly husky voice, she asked, "Who are you, Rebel?"

Luke lifted his chin defiantly. "You first, _Imperial_."

Her emerald eyes went cold and she advanced. When she was less than a dozen meters, the whine of an airspeeder was heard. Luke smirked and said, "You lose, Imperial."

Just then, an airspeeder laid down a stream of laser fire between them and a shuttle landed. Luke ran as fast as he could but, just before he could make it up the ramp, he heard the bark of a blaster and a searing pain in the back of his shoulder. Turning, he saw the dark clad Imperial holding a blaster on him. Feeling giddy and exuberant at being alive and escaping this Imperial, Luke lifted his right hand and blew her a kiss before waving jovially. She pulled her hood off her head and glared. The last thing Luke saw before the ramp closed was a flash of gold and red hair. He went and sat on the bench while one of the commandos began helping him out of his life support system and lowering the flight suit around his waist. Luke sighed as the bacta cooled and numbed the injury. He took his comlink and hailed his squadron. "What's the situation, Rogues?"

Wedge commed back, "We're heading back to the Corvette. All clear. What the hell did you do, Rogue Leader?"

Luke chuckled tiredly. "I'll tell you about it later."

* * *

The Rogues were gathered around Luke in the med bay as he told them about his encounter with the strange red headed, lightsaber wielding Imperial woman. Dak looked like he had fallen in love. "I'm telling you, guys, she was smoking hot - all dressed in this really tight jump suit. She had all the right stuff in all the right places."

Wedge looked incredulous. "Um, Dak, buddy, just in case you forgot, she shot our commanding officer AND she was wielding a lightsaber. I don't think she was looking for a date."

Dak pouted slightly. "Just let me fantasize, alright. Luke and Tycho are the only ones getting any action these days and that's all I got."

They all glared at Dak who blushed and muttered, "Oops!"

Luke looked curious. "Yeah? Where is Tycho getting action?"

Wedge quickly changed the subject. "Oh Luke, you just got recommended for another medal for valor and all that. Imagine if we all did stupid things. We could all be decorated like that."

Luke glared, "Dak and I got him out, didn't we?"

"Yes but you nearly got killed by some kind of special Imperial agent."

Dak looked like he was somewhere else. "I'd have been her captive any day of the week."

Both Luke and Wedge shook there heads and Wedge said, "That's it, Ralter - you get astromech cleaning duty for the next two weeks."

Dak looked crestfallen. "What? Why?"

Luke laid back on his pillow and said, "For being an idiot."

* * *

Back aboard the _Liberty_ , Luke made his way back to his quarters. His shoulder was throbbing and he was utterly exhausted. Both were forgotten when he opened the door to his quarters and saw Rianna, sitting there, her long legs crossed and leaning back on her arms. "Hey, Flyboy. How'd the mission go? Captain Solo said some red-headed shutta shot you."

Luke was opened mouthed. He stepped forward and she stood to meet him. Luke reached out and ran one hand along the smooth skin of her left cheek before hugging her to him. Rianna chuckled, "Damn, Flyboy! You'd think that you'd heard I was KIA."

"I was so worried;" whispered Luke. She separated and kissed him before saying, "And now you know I'm alright. Come on. You had a successful mission and I'm alive so let's celebrate."

Luke smiled at her and said, "How should we do that?"

Rianna smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

 **Updated 11.07.2016**


	10. Chapter 9: Liberation of Gerrard

Moff Kohl Seerdon had read, re-read and memorized all pertinent files and reports on the activities on the rebel fighter group Rogue Squadron and he decided that he had a healthy respect for the fledgling unit. Its missions were generally those where a minimum number of pilots and ships were needed while the mission was still dangerous. Time and again they had managed to do the highly improbable if not the impossible. This Luke Skywalker who led them was a match for any pilot in the Empire. A knock sounded at the door. "Enter;" said the Moff. In stepped a tallish woman with short, black hair and striking features. Moff Seerdon smiled and said, "Ah, Lieutenant Moor - please have a seat. There is a lot for us to discuss."

She nodded, "Of course, Sir."

She sat and Moff Seerdon had his assistant droid brew some caff before saying, "Lieutenant, we have been given a mission by the Emperor himself. I want you to take and read all the files on this datacard but first allow me to explain the mission. We are commanded to hunt down and eliminate the rebel fighter unit called Rogue Squadron. Have you heard of it?"

Kasen Moore's face remained stoic but she nodded, "I've heard the rumors, Sir. They say that Rogue Squadron took out an entire task force on Tatooine, rescued two very critical defectors and scientists from Raltiir from under the nose of some of the best Imperial military minds and escorted a convoy through a small strike force of battle cruisers."

Moff Seerdon smiled coldly. "The reports have been exaggerated but these rebels have gone from being a thorn in our side to being a serious threat. They are uniting other resistance and rebel factions as well as hitting soft targets. They have proven to snatch the what should have been an easy victory for the Empire and turned it into a true fight if not stealing it all together. These files are the known pilots, operators and command individuals in and attached to the squadron. Study them and commit them to memory. You and your squadron will be engaging them in the near future."

The lieutenant stood briskly and said, "Sir, how do you know we will be engaging them soon?"

Moff Seerdon smiled knowingly. "Because their victories spark fires and there is a fire burning on Gerrard V right now - one that has been smoldering for several years and one that the rebels will not be able to pass up."

* * *

With yet another solid 'umph' and a groan, Luke hit the mats again. When he opened his eyes, he glared at Lieutenant Judder Paige. Paige, in turn, was grinning down at him. "You're getting better, Commander. You still overreach and leave yourself open to throws and locks sometimes. Here, let's take it slower."

He pulled Luke to his feet and they began to go over the moves again. After several minutes, Paige clapped his back. "See? Now you're getting it! Keep working on it and you'll be better than me some day."

Luke chuckled and groaned at the same time. His ribs were all bruised and his arms felt like lead. "That's great but when will it stop hurting?"

Paige laughed and said, "Never, Commander Skywalker. It will never stop hurting. Pain's a good thing. When you stop feeling it, you have to start wondering if you're still alive."

Luke snorted. These special forces commandos were insane. Paige's grin widened and he dipped his head towards the rec room entrance. Luke turned and saw Rianna standing there. With a smile, he grabbed his shirt and jacket and walked over to her. Immediately he knew that something was amiss. He suppressed a sigh and said, "Hey. How was the last mission?"

Rianna smirked and replied, "A complete success; Luke we need to talk."

 _Oh boy. That's never good._ "Alright. Where should we go to talk?" he asked, trying to remain nonchalant. Rianna looked around and said, "Come on."

They headed to the hanger deck and among the landed Gold Squadron Y-wings. After an awkward silence, Rianna turned to him. "Luke, you know I really care about you and I have enjoyed and cherished our time together and I really want us to keep being friends, but..."

Luke sighed. He had seen this coming for some time - the aurebesh had been clearly written on the bulkhead. Luke forced a kind smile and said, "I can't say I'm happy about it or that I understand but I do want us to still be friends too. Can I just ask why?"

Rianna took his work-warn and callused hands. "This is going to sounds terrible, Luke and please don't take it the wrong way but we aren't the same species. Our futures will always be limited by that. I don't want you to be stuck with someone who can't give you the fullest of life anymore than I want to be."

To his own surprise, Luke understood that. It still hurt though and he had to force himself to nod, lean forward and give her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank's for your honesty, Rianna."

She looked at him anxiously. "Still friends?"

Luke wrapped her in a hug and said, "Of course;"

* * *

Wedge, Hobbie, Dak and Wes stared at each other over the sabacc game, gambling away nicotine sticks, candies and whatever else they considered valuable since it was against regs for military personnel of different ranks to gamble credits. One at a time, they laid their hands. Dak whooped, "Pure sabaac, gents! Pot's mine."

Wedge smirked. "Not so fast, Dak. Feast your eyes;" as he laid out and idiots array. Dak's mouth fell open. The others laughed at his expression. Wedge didn't smoke nicotine sticks so he gave them to Hobbie and some of the candies he didn't prefer so he gave them to Wes. Dak grumbled about favoritism in the squadron when Luke suddenly walked in looking obviously glum. They all looked at each other and Wedge sighed. "Poor guy. Rianna just dumped him. I swear, he has the worst luck with women - or at least has as long as I've known him."

Dak suddenly brightened. "On the upside, that means that sexy Twi'lek is single now."

All three of them glared at him. "What?"

Wes, who was just as much of a joker, growled, "You are the most air-headed person I have ever met. Can't you wait until Luke is at least cheerful again before going after his ex?"

Hobbie cocked an eyebrow, "Says the person who tried to ask Agent Retrac out before they had even been done for all that long. Both of you shut up and go clean your service weapons."

Dak protested, "But we haven't fired those since Corellia and Wes hasn't since quals!"

Wedge just pointed to the exit, a look on his face that would stand for no arguments. Grumbling mutinously, the two younger pilots left. Wedge sighed and stood. The two veteran pilots went up and clapped Luke on the back. None of them said a word but the solidarity between was still there and it spoke volumes. Luke managed a small smile and Wedge grinned. "Come on. Let's go spend some time in the simulators. I'm sure pretending to blow stuff up will help you feel better."

Luke chuckled. It probably wouldn't but his two friends being there for him and trying to make him feel better did work a little. They were on there way when Luke's comlink chimed. When he answered it, General Crix Madine said, "Commander Skywalker, get your six best and meet us in the briefing room. We have a mission." Wedge grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Even better. Who should we grab?"

Luke knew instantly. "Dak, Wes and Tycho will come with the three of us."

* * *

The six members of Rogue Squadron were met by a dozen members of Gold Squadron - Y-wing pilots who preferred two-seater Y-wings and gunners. They were good. As soon as they were all gathered, Generals Rieeken and Madine showed up with Agent Retrac trailing behind. Winter gave Luke a sympathetic look just as General Rieeken began. "Listen up, pilots; our Alliance Intelligence reports that the world of Gerrard V is staging a revolt against the Imperial governor. This will be their second attempt with the first one ending in a Base-Delta-Zero which resulted in most of the planet being desolate now. Since they have begun their second revolt, the planetary governor is going on a rampage - raiding cities and villages and using a private fleet of yachts to steal everything he can - food, treasure, medical supplies, weapons - everything. Our mission is to eliminate the deployed Imperial forces, the turbolaser towers and also to disable the yachts so that the people of Gerrard V don't starve and so that the resistance group there can remain armed. Are there any questions?"

None of them lifted their hands or asked so General Rieeken nodded and said, "To your ships, Pilots. Gold Squadron, Crix Madine is going to be your Squadron Commander's gunner so one of you gets a day off. You're welcome."

* * *

They dropped out of hyperspace over what appeared to be a brown, sickly looking world with spots of green they assumed was putrid waters. "Feast your eyes, Pilots, that's what a world looks like after the Empire decides that they aren't behaving. If any of you have doubts as to why you're fighting after seeing that, you shouldn't be here;" came the voice of Crix Madine. He sounded bitter and angry and Luke empathized with him. He could only imagine the anger and guilt that Madine must have felt. It wasn't long before they were planet side and the sight only grew worse. They could see the craters the pockmarked the ground from the turbolasers of the orbiting fleet. Luke felt ill seeing it. To there amazement, they could make out cities that hadn't been touched by the bombardment. "Those must have been some crack gunners;" he thought to himself. However, the planet's population would now forever be beholden to help from the outside. Luke admired their courage for standing up to the Empire when they knew it could cause them nothing but more desolation and death. Suddenly he saw them, over a hundred tiny little silver, black and red, sleek, SoroSuub Luxury 2000 Space Yachts. They were landed on top of all the buildings that were large enough and were also landed in squares and private pads. Imperial Soldiers and Stormtroopers could barely be made out entering and leaving buildings with hovercarts and sleds filled with objects. Luke gritted his teeth. General Madine said, "Listen up, pilots: Rogue Leader, engage any and all turbolaser or missile turrets as well as any ground forces that you can without damaging the civilian structures. Gold Squadron, disable the yachts on the ground. Those that are in the air, disable their sublight engines so that they are unable to go into space. We need to be quick, Pilots."

The Rogues divided into groups of two instead of their usual groups of three, targeting missile turrets, turbo laser turrets and ground vehicles that were clear enough for them to hit - APC's, AT-PT's and large clusters of Imperial Infantry. Luke was frustrated. His X-wing didn't have a single proton torpedo. "Who do I talk to so I can get my boys some torpedoes?" he muttered into the comms, not realizing it was still on open channel? He was surprised and a little embarrassed when Crix Madine answered, "Your squadron doesn't have torpedoes? You and I will rectify that when we get back. That's unacceptable."

Luke replied. "Understood, Sir."

Even so, they managed to destroy the turbolaser and Missile turrets without too much trouble. Luke was surprised that there were no Imperial fighters. "Gold Leader this is Rogue Leader - General, where are the Governor's fighters?"

Madine chuckled and said, "He doesn't have any. This is a world where the Empire strictly regulates its air and space traffic, including its own. Besides, there is no need for it here. The people were thought thoroughly pacified until recently."

Luke acknowledged and engaged a missile turret, blasting away at both the missiles it fired and the tower itself. It exploded spectacularly. It was only a short period of time before that city had all of its over-watching turbolasers destroyed, the yachts disabled and Imperial armor and vehicles destroyed. The rebel pilots could see from above that the citizens of the city were taking it back, mobbing the Imperial Soldiers and Stormtroopers. "Great job, Rogues. According to intel, there are ten more cities that the Governor is trying to loot before a fleet of destroyers comes in and levels the whole thing. By then, Task Force Independence will be here to fend off any Imperial Fleet attack. Let's keep going."

The next city was even easier. The missile turrets, the only real danger to the pilots, tried to shoot down the X-wings, ignoring the bombers that were preventing the yachts from escaping. This time, the Rogues remained in two groups of three, focusing fire on the missile and turbolaser turrets and then mopping up and ground forces as they went. It took less than an hour to clear the city and ground the yachts. The next one, however, was much more difficult. The missiles and turbolasers fired on Gold Squadron, forced three of the Rogue Squadron pilots to try and fly around solo, blasting missiles out of the air to the best of their ability and attempting to draw fire. They managed to keep the Y-wings in the air and using the dorsal mounted ion cannons to disable the yachts. From that point on, the mission was very, very tense. The defending emplacements were doing everything they could to bring down the Y-wings and the Rogues were always a step ahead in keeping them in the air. It only grew worse as they approached last targeted city. Out of hyperspace came a single Imperial Star Destroyer and TIE Interceptors were launched. They were different from others in that they were painted with stripes of silver and black. Tycho Celchu cursed and said, "We got trouble, Rogues. Those are the marks of the 128th TIE Interceptor Squadron. If you went to the academy as a TIE Pilot, that's where you wanted to be. They're the best of the best."

Luke cursed and said, "Alright Rogues, listen up; we need to get those interceptors to stay away from the Y-wings. Gold Squadron, I recommend that you get ready cause things just got very interesting. We got elite interceptors coming in."

Luke only half listened to the acknowledgements as he angled towards a quartet of fast-moving interceptors. Immediately two of them broke off and he said, "Wedge, get ready cause I'm about to have two on my tail and I'll need you to clear them."

As he said that, he squeezed the trigger. One of the TIEs spun off missing half of its portside solar array and smashing into the side of a hill. The other evaded skillfully. Just as he had expected, R2-D2 shrieked and Luke looked over his shoulder to see a pair of fighters. To his relief, an X-wing was coming in fast behind them. Luke spun and twisted and turned, evading the laser fire from their cannons but his rear shields took a couple hits. "Luke I got one but the other is still on you."

Luke spun towards another turbolaser tower and said, "Watch your back, Wedge. I lost one of mine and I'm willing to bet he's circling around behind you. Let me get this tower and then break off. I have an idea."

Luke blasted at the tower but didn't manage to destroy it. He spun to the side and the laser fire from his opponent did. Luke couldn't help but smirk. For being the best, they sure seemed clumsy. Suddenly, the enemy fighter peeled off and Wedge called, "They're off your back Luke. Little help here? You were right about the other one."

Luke twisted and spun around until he came on Wedge's attacker from behind. They tried to break off and twist between a series of the higher buildings in the city but Luke was able to stay right with them. As soon as they broke cover from the city, Luke blew them out of the sky. "Rogue Leader, this is Gold Leader; we got the last yacht and are joining the fight. This fighter squadron has to have at least thirty-six ships. Aren't most TIE squadrons a dozen like ours?"

The answer came from Tycho. "Yes, for the most part they are but sometimes squadrons are expanded for special missions or in specialized units. If this is the 128th and someone met the standards, they admitted them. It was my dream to serve on this squadron until Alderaan happened."

Luke gritted his teeth, engaging two more hostiles while trying to avoid attacks from anther three. Suddenly, the TIE's broke off their attack and retreated with the exception of one. The Alliance Task Force had dropped out of hyperspace and was defending the planet. Luke hand't even seen the fleet of Imperials drop in and now a full-fledged space battle was going on. Luke gritted his teeth and said, "Listen up, Rogues. We're heading up to the _Liberty,_ getting loaded with a full payload of torpedoes and then assisting in the battle. Wedge, contact the rest of the Rogues on board and make sure they're ready to join us."

General Madine said, "Commander Skywalker, I have a prisoner for you to escort on your way back."

Luke frowned. "Understood. We'll bring him back with us."

"Thank you, Commander - and it's not a him."

Luke's eyes widened.

* * *

It turned out that the Rogues and Gold Squadron didn't have to join the battle. It seemed that the Empire wasn't willing to commit forces to either keeping or destroying Gerrard V. As soon as the 128th, or what was left of them, were back aboard, they fled. Rebel command said that Gerrard V was a desolate planet with no natural resources worth speaking of. The governor had been rescued without even a single one of his yachts by the Imperial fleet so the Alliance gave the yachts to the people of Gerrard V, giving them options to join the Alliance, stay home and continue to try and live or take the yachts and find another life. In the end, the vast majority left while a goodly number joined the Alliance. Only a small percentage stayed to try and hack a living out of the soil.

* * *

Luke stood outside of the interrogation room where Winter and General Airen Cracken questioned the Imperial pilot who had surrendered. Apparently she was Alderaanian like Winter, Leia, Tycho and Rieeken and had been looking for an opportunity to defect for some time. She was able to give information for the Alliance to start hitting hard targets that would make a difference without risking too much. It all seemed too good to be true and Luke wasn't sure how he felt about it. Curious, Luke stretched out with the force and examined her, trying to read her mind or at least how her body reacted to everything. He could sense her nervousness but she had a feeling of self assurance and a strange measure of peace - as if she knew she was doing the right thing without any doubt or guilt. Immediately, Luke decided that he should trust her. "Commander, can you come in here, please?"

Luke started slightly and went into the room. "Commander Skywalker, meet Kasan Moor, your counter part in the Empire. She wants to defect and to join Rogue Squadron. What do you think?"

Luke studied her. She was striking, probably taller than he was with an athletic build, short cropped black hair, brown eyes and an all too serious face. "Well, Lieutenant, what can you fly?"

She offered a small smile and replied, "Anything after less than an hour in the sims. Mostly I'm used to TIE's of any kind, Xg-1 Star Wing Gunboats and even some of the older ships - Nimbus V-wings, Eta 2 Interceptors and the like. How about you, Commander? What can you fly?"

Luke liked her already. "Anything with a stick, an engine and a half-decent stabilizer."

He turned to the two interrogators, "What do you think?"

Winter shrugged, "What she says is either new or lines up with intel we already have. General?"

Cracken scratched his chin before saying, "Lieutenant Moor, you are going to be given a commission. You can keep your rank but you are on probation. Commander Skywalker, you are her supervisory officer. Within regulations, she is not to leave your sight or side. If she is seen without you outside of her quarters and the refresher, she will be incarcerated and you will be reprimanded. Am I clear?"

Luke stood to attention and saluted. "Sir, yes Sir."

Lieutenant Moor stood and saluted as well. As soon as they were out of the interrogation room, she turned to him and stood at rigid attention. "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

Luke hid a laugh and said, "First off, Lieutenant, it's Luke. We're a lot more relaxed in Rogue Squadron. It keeps moral up and until it starts eating away at discipline and results, it keeps us closer and more in tuned with each other. Second, you don't have to ask permission to speak freely. Just keep it respectful and never be afraid to mention something if you think it's gonna be helpful."

She looked shocked, as if she were surprised to hear that from him. "I just want to thank you and say what an honor it is to meet the man who destroyed the Death Star and avenged Alderaan. Even though you were my enemy, I felt a great deal of respect for you and admired your skill. I still do. So..." she trailed off awkwardly but then suddenly burst out laughing. Luke was blushing and his face was all confused, as if he was trying to look sincere, terrified and embarrassed all at the same time. It killed the tension. Luke grinned and said, "I'm just another pilot, Lieutenant. I got lucky at the Death Star and it's been a combination of luck, skill and good squadron mates that have gotten me this far. You have the opportunity to be one of them. Next mission, your evaluation begins as soon as we mount up. Come on. Let's go meet the boys."

In the Squadron Rec room, the Rogues were lounging about playing cards, holo-chess and generally just relaxing when Luke and Kasan walked in. She looked shocked when no one called attention as Luke walked in. Wedge said, "Hey, listen up;"

Luke nodded to him and said, "Gentlemen, this is Lieutenant Kasan Moor, one of our new potential Rogues. Formerly of 128th TIE Interceptor Squadron, she's joined us. Lieutenant, tell us about yourself."

Kasan was very uncomfortable but cleared her throat and clasped her hands behind her back. "Well I graduated top of my class from the Academy and was the only female. I had to scratch and claw my way to the top. I defected because of Alderaan as I'm sure at least one of you did." She looked at Tycho, who nodded and raised a glass of caff towards her. "I can fly anything from airspeeders to gunships. Not sure what else to tell you."

Luke chuckled and said, "Any questions for her? Dak and Wes, you can both forget the first ones that pop into your heads. We don't want to scare her off."

No one lifted a hand but the two pilots named looked a little sulky. "Alright, guys. As you were;" Luke called before leaving with Kasan and heading towards the simulators.

 **Updated 11.07.16**


	11. Chapter 10: Assault on the Jade Moon

For the first time since the Death Star, the Rebel Alliance had the opportunity to strike a major blow against the Empire. Kasan Moor stood in front of the rest of the Rogues, Crix Madine and a large group of Renegade Squadron Commandos in the briefing room. "The Jade Moon is a habitable moon the Colonies. It holds a factory that produces E-11 Blaster Rifles, SE-14 Light Repeating Blaster Pistols and numerous other blaster weapons the Imperials arm their troops with. If we can raid that facility and the supply depot adjoining it, we would gain a massive amount of blaster weapons and munitions while hampering the Empire's efforts to arm their own soldiers and Stormtroopers. To cap it off, this is a major production facility and they will be hard pressed to keep supply up with the demand."

She waited while they considered. Crix Madine was about to say something when the blast door to the briefing room hissed open and Han Solo stepped in. "Sorry I'm late, General. Got held up by some bounty hunters. Ah, the Jade Moon - is that our next target?"

Madine nodded. "That it is, Captain Solo. You and I will lead the ground forces and Rogue Squadron will clear us a path and keep the skies free of enemy fighters and bombers. Any questions, Rogues?"

None were forth coming. Luke strode up to Kasan and said, "Your evaluation begins now, Kasan and you will take the last slot in the squadron. Impress Wedge and I and the position is all yours."

The former Imperial smirked and said, "Just try to keep up, Commander."

With that, she headed towards the hanger, her head up proudly with a swagger in her walk. A low whistle came from behind Luke and he turned to see Dak Ralter watching Kasan walk away. "Damn, the Coruscant accent with that body, that face and those skills - I'm telling you, Luke, I'm falling fast and hard."

Wedge shook his head with annoyance and slapped the younger pilot on the back of the head. "Ouch! You just assaulted a junior officer!"

Luke had turned away just in time to not see it and General Madine was talking to Han. Just as Luke was about to leave the briefing room, Han called him over. "Hey, Kid. I'll walk with you."

The Corellian smuggler hugged him and slapped him on the back. In an uncharacteristically quiet voice, Han said, "I heard you and Rianna broke it off. I'm sorry to hear that, Buddy."

Luke smiled up at him. "It's alright, Han. We ended it well and I'm doing better. I decided to take a break from relationships for awhile."

His older friend smiled and said, "Attaboy, Luke! Take a break from the serious for awhile and just indulge. There's plenty of Luke Skywalker to go around and I'm sure that there are plenty of women who would be willing to sample some."

Luke gave hand a sideways look and said, "Han, I'm not talking about just kriffing people."

"Well you should. Look, Luke, sometimes just blowing off steam and getting things off your chest is best and there are three really good ways to do it - blasting through space in a ship, blasting through Imperials with a blaster or blasting into a woman with your blaster."

Luke blushed as Han waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "That's not who I am, Han. I don't judge but that just isn't me."

Han slapped him on the back as they walked into the hanger. "You are who you make yourself, Kid. You are who you decide to be. Now go get to your fighter pilots. Say, who's the tall, sexy brunette with the Rogues? She's new."

Luke chuckled and said, "Lieutenant Kasan Moor, formerly the commander of the 128th TIE Interceptor Squadron and on probation."

Han gave a low whistle and said, "Well it's about time you got a woman in that squadron. She sure seems popular."

"Yeah, they're all trying to get into her jumpsuit - well at least Dak, Wes and some of the youngsters are."

Han looked at Luke with a sardonic smile. "'Youngsters', Kid? Didn't you just turn twenty?"

Luke nodded and Han said, "Ah, that reminds me, I got you something. When the mission's over, come by the Falcon and I'll give it to you."

Before Luke could object, Han went and joined the Commando's near the dropships. They were modified MAAT-Cs and there were a dozen of them, each carrying either a T2B or a T4B Combat tank. Two of them carried the experimental AAC Tanks as well - tanks with huge missile pods on them meant for long range guided missile barrages.

Wedge was rubbing his temples as Kasan handily flirted with the two youngest pilots Dak and Wes. She was enjoying positive attention from the men in her squadron instead of the barely subordinate attitude she had been used to and the open lust, contempt or mixture of the two. As Wedge watched, Dak and Wes were trying to be more like Luke - gentlemanly, gracious, soft-spoken and what not and Wedge could tell that Kasan thought it was absolutely adorable. Luke strode up right then and said, "Dak, Wes - what have I told you about scaring away the potential pilots?"

Dak scratched his head and said, "Gee, Boss, I don't think you ever said anything about it."

Wes smirked and said, "Yes he did. I believe it was something along the lines of 'Dak, stop scaring away the hot, sexy female Alliance pilots with your clumsy flirting.'"

Luke shot him a look and Kasan laughed. "Well I'm sorry you have to settle with me instead of some hot, sexy female Alliance pilots. Are we mounting up, Rogue Leader?"

"Any minute now. Rogues, do one more quick check of your ships and your droids and get ready to mount up."

Before jogging to his fighter, Dak looked at Kasan and said, "I'll watch your six."

Kasan smiled alluringly and said, "I bet you will, Ralter. I bet you will."

The young pilot blushed and hurried to his fighter. Luke was shaking his head and said, "Just let me know if I need to rein in my pilots', Kasan. They can get a little over enthusiastic, especially when it comes to attractive woman."

Kasan just chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Luke. This is good behavior compared to what I'm used to. Back aboard my old duty station, my pilots would openly talk about me. I would write them up and nothing would happen. So long as their mission results were acceptable, command didn't care. There was one time, just after I graduated that I was attacked by two men in the refresher aboard my first duty station. You see, Star Destroyers don't have separate refreshers for men and women so they followed me and it was only do to the timely arrival of my Commander and XO that I was saved. They were good men. Anyhow, even with my Commander and XO's word, a tribunal refused to prosecute the two men."

Luke was aghast. "And you waited this long to defect?"

She shrugged. "What can I say? I thought that it was part of being a woman in the Imperial military. Anyhow, it looks like we're about to load up."

* * *

The Rebel Dropships dropped the Renegades and their support off as Luke and his X-wings flew overhead. Kasan Moor flew as the third wingman in Luke's and Wedge's flight group and the rest had their flying orders. The Rogues' mission was simple: clear a path, clear the skies, watch the fun. Of course things never, ever went as planned. That's why it a was joint Rogue Squadron/Renegade Squadron mission. "Rogues Four through Nine, stay with the assault force. Rogues Ten, Eleven and Twelve, began a long patrol and call out anything you see but do not engage until I give the go ahead. Rogues Two and Three, we're going on ahead. Call out targets."

Wedge commed him on the private channel. "Luke how do you know Kasan isn't leading us right into a trap?"

Luke brushed aside his friend's doubt. "Not now, Wedge."

They acknowledged and immediately they came upon resistance - trios of AT-PT strike walkers. They were small and lightly armored but quick and maneuverable. "Engage those targets;" ordered Luke. Aside from light armor, the main weakness of a AT-PT was its inability to bring its pilot compartment very high. In sweep after sweep, Kasan, Wedge and Luke obliterated them. Luke took a moment to look on ahead and gasped at what he saw. There were emplacements ahead that would tare the strike force apart. To make matters work, the base had an energy field and Luke knew that the Strike Team would be doomed if they didn't do something about it. "Rogues Ten, Eleven and Twelve, your taking our job. Clear those emplacements and and other defenses. We need to find the energy shield generator and destroy it."

They began to circle above the base, spiraling outwards in increasingly wider turns. They blasted any emplacements they came across and successfully avoided laser fire. Luke watched as Kasan flew and was very, very impressed with her skills. She was on par with the best Rogue Squadron had. "Rogue Leader, they'll be calling in support from any patrolling ships and they'll be here and sending fighters within less than an hour. If we're still here when that happens, our chances of success without heavy losses will exponentially decrease."

Luke cursed, he hadn't even thought about nearby patrolling capital ships. "You're right. R2, boost scanners and look for a structure with major power output. Let me know when you find it."

Just then, Luke's comlink chimed and Han's voice caught him. "Luke, we can't get passed the base shield. Don't mean to be pushy but if we're just sitting here for too long, the garrison will have time to fully mobilize."

Luke nodded and replied, "Hang tight, old buddy. Rogues Four through Twelve, get to the strike team and start circling outward. Destroy any buildings you see that look to be either vehicle depots or barracks. If I'm not mistaken, it's only the main factory and weapons depot that are under the shield. Maintain visual and electronic scanning."

R2 tweetled and Luke sighed with relief. "Alright, Rogue Two and Rogue Three, come with me. My R2 unit found our target. We need to blow it in one run. Let's go."

They sped towards the coordinates provided by the little astro droid and it wasn't long before they found it. "Alright, I have two torpedoes with that building's name on it."

"Commander at this distance, there's no way you'll hit it;" said Kasan incredulously. Wedge just chuckled, "Watch and learn, Rogue Three."

Luke called out to the force and, when he felt the nudge, squeezed the trigger. Two torpedoes sailed out and slammed into the shield generator. The brilliant explosion force the pilots to avert their eyes. "Wow..." said Kasan. "That was impossible."

Wedge chuckled again and said, "Not for Luke."

Crix Madine came on the frequency and said, "Shield's down. We're beginning our attack. Did Skywalker make that shot?"

Luke grinned. "That was me."

Wedge gave a mock huff and said sulkily, "And I thought I was the best."

Luke and Kasan laughed. When they made it back to the main sight, they were pleased with what they saw. Nine X-wings were circling the sight and there were dozens of outer buildings in flames or completely collapsed. Suddenly, the blockade runner that regularly transported them hailed Luke and said, "Commander we have an Imperial Quasar Fire-Class Cruiser dropping out of hyperspace."

Luke cursed and said, "Rogues, we'll have bombers and fighters here any minute. Renegades, hate to be pushy but get a move on. We don't have long."

TIE Interceptors and TIE Bombers were on them soon enough. The AAC's fired torrents of anti-fighter rockets, aiming for the bombers. The Rogues knew that the AAC's weren't going to have enough rockets to handle them all and engaged. Luke, Wedge, Kasan and Rogues Four, Five and Six engaged the bombers while the rest worked feverishly to keep TIE Fighters and Interceptors busy. It was tense. The T4-B's used their guns to fire at the enemy but they weren't much good, some nearly hitting the Rogues. Luke commed Han, "You might need to take what you can have and blow the rest, Han. We don't have much more time here. In fact, we're pretty much out. I'd get out before one of these bombers successfully makes a run on the vehicles of the strike team."

Han replied quickly, "No need to worry about that, Kid. We found some toys to help us out. The factory has been set to blow and the we're throwing everything worth taking from the depot into cargo speeders. Give another ten minutes and we'll be set but make sure they have those heavy transports in system and ready at the landing zone."

Luke was skeptical but trusted his friend's confidence. Besides that, he needed to concentrate on the bombers still coming down into orbit. It was tense as they blasted enemy after enemy but there were too many. If they didn't move, they were doomed. Suddenly, out from the loading bay of the depot building streamed cargo and combat speeders. The Renegades had gotten their hands on six TX-130 Fighter Tanks and quite a few unarmed cargo tanks. "Get clear, Rogues. That depot is about to blow. Just watch the skies long enough for us to get back to the transports."

On a private channel, Han said to Luke, "I like these fighter tanks. They pack a punch and these turret lasers are powerful to bring down a TIE."

Luke grunted in response. Kasan said over the comms. "That Quasar has launched about half his fighters. He's going to launch the rest all at once and we need to be out of here by then."

Every meter was a fighting retreat back to the landing zone. The Blockade Runner and two transports came down. Unfortunately, the Renegades had to unload the weapons from the cargo speeder which took time. Luke was gritting his teeth as he saw a large cloud of enemy fighters and bombers approaching. "Oh we are so kriffed;" he muttered. Kasan said, "The gunships just picked up the tanks and their crews. We only have a few more minutes."

Luke target several points in the formations that appeared to be just slightly too tight and fired a proton torpedo at them until his was out. The massive concussion of the torpedoes destroyed almost a dozen fighters but the remainder continued on coming. "We're off the ground, Luke. Just keep them off a until we get out of the planets gravity well."

Luke nodded as he and his wingmen streaked towards the enemy. Four bombers soared ponderously past them and Luke called to the other Rogues to intercept. The bombers were quickly destroyed but not before one of them fired a proton torpedo at one of the transports. It was a lucky shot for the Imperial but not for the Rebels. The transport suddenly shuddered and the engines and repulsers shut down. They all watched in horror as the transport fell to ground and exploded. Immediately, Luke contacted Han. "We're fine, Kid. General Madine, Myself, Rianna and the twins are okay. Can't say the same for those poor souls."

Luke didn't reply. Sorrow and guilt washed over him. _I should have been faster. I should have done more._ They were the same thoughts he always felt when he lost a pilot or someone he was supposed to be protecting died.

* * *

Luke sat in his room alone, trying to cope with his guilt - trying to reason with himself. A loud thumping on the door, brought him out of his stupor. Sighing, he got up and went to the door. Wedge was outside. "Come on, Luke. Let's go to the lounge. I know you feel like shavit but the others are celebrating the first major victory against the Empire since the Death Star. They will be short blasters now and have lost a major production facility. You at least need to make an appearance and if you take my advice, get drunk and get laid."

Luke didn't argue. When they got to the lounge, Luke tried to force a smile as he entered. The party was more subdued than previous ones. Everyone cheered when Luke and Wedge stepped through the door. The smile become genuine when he saw Kasan, still dressed in her uniform while the other Rogues were in civilian clothes or at least had relaxed their uniforms. Luke poured himself a generous amount of brandy before going over to Kasan and handing her an insignia patch and saying, "As my first order to you as my newest and final squadron member - go get changed into something that isn't formal and let your hair down. Off duty, we wear whatever feels most comfortable."

She smiled and put down her drink before edging out the door to go change. Luke downed his entire drink in one go before refilling. Suddenly, a small hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to the center of the room. "Come on, Skywalker. Dance with me;" it was the blond bombshell Deena Shan from supply. Luke downed his second drink before following her onto the floor. Less than an hour later, he had drunk himself into oblivion.

* * *

Moff Kohl Seerdon looked at the redhead across from her with great displeasure. Her beauty had not diminished but she was no longer shy or sweet or anything like she had been before in the Imperial Palace. She stood proudly and had a blaster and a lightsaber at her belt. She wore a black body suit and a cloak. What she did not wear was a soft smile. "The Emperor is concerned, Moff Seerdon. Kasan Moor was one of, if not the, best pilot and commander in the Empire. After the loss of Captain Eclipse and Baron Soontir Fel transferring to the academy as an instructor, the loss of Moor is tragic indeed. Since she was under your command, Moff Seerdon, the Emperor decided that I should look in on you and even, perhaps, shadow you for awhile."

Moff Seerdon drummed his fingers on his desk. "Whatever the Emperor wills, of course, Emperor's Hand. Is there anything I can do for you while you are aboard my ship?"

"Simply set me up in any available quarters and always keep me informed of the situation. I will, in turn, keep the Emperor informed of the situation."

Moff Seerdon stood and bowed. "Of course Emperor's Hand. In the mean time, is there any way I can entertain you?"

The Emperor's Hand looked at him coolly and said, "Moff Seerdon, that only happened so that I could evaluate you for the Emperor and give a report. I was to use your profile and how you studied the Rogue Squadron files, your reactions and various other factors. He wanted me to evaluate your loyalty, competence and resolve. The only reason that your are still alive is because I reported to the Emperor that all three of these attributes are high."

She strode up to the desk and glared into his eyes. "Let me be clear; I am not here on a pleasure cruise. I am not here to entertain or be entertained. I am not here for any other reason than to make sure that your command does not become a breeding ground for treachery. Am I understood, Moff Seerdon?"

Once again, he bowed. "Of course, Emperor's Hand."

With a flap of her cloak, the Emperor's Hand turned and left the office, leaving inside a Moff with a very damaged ego.

 **This is the final chapter of the first part of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Love you guys.**

 **Updated 11.07.2016**


End file.
